


The Great Valley Adventure retold: Another human.

by VortexLord



Category: An American Tail (Movies), The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya have now earned their place with the dinosaurs. And now The Gang of 9 will learn that it's hard being a grown-up and that it's easy being a kid when a pare of Egg-stealers and T-Rexes make their way into The Great Valley and even face a young T-Rex that was hatched by them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's time now. It's time start the sequels. Red Claw will be in this as well.
> 
> Now, I've seen many Land Before Time fans believing this roomer that Red Claw was the Sharp-tooth from the first movie. To me, all of those roomers about Sharptooth was confusing to me. And yet I believed the roomer that Sharptooth was the T-Rex that Doc The Lone Dinosaur defeated in The Great Valley.
> 
> So in this story. I'm going to put all of these roomers together in one. That way they won't be confusing to me any longer.
> 
> Alright ladies and gentlemen. Let's get this show on the rode.

**Prologue**

When he reached the bottom of the pond, Sharptooth found that he was able to climb out of it. When he got to the surfese, he saw that those runts were gone. Not only that. He had suffered a lot on ingers from the bolder. Dust from it landed on his skin and it permenently turned it light brown. He also had a scar that went all the way down from his left eye to his left claw making it red from getting scratched by a sharp rock in the pond. And thanks to the human girl, his right eye not only got its vishon back, but also turned yellow.

"I'm Sharptooth no more." He said. He knew it was best to stay away from The Great Valley now sense he was still recovering. "I'm Red Claw now." He said again. Changing his name to Red Claw

"But you'll always be the great Sharptooth to us." Said a voice. Red Claw looked and saw 2 blue and green Fast-biters coming.

"Hello there Sharptooth." Said the blue one.

"It's Red Claw now." He said

"We see. Great Red Claw. My name is Screech." Said the blue Fast-biter again. "And this is my brother Thud."

"Hello great Sharp...I mean Red Claw." Said Thud.

"We always honered you. The Great Walking Terror." Said Screech.

"I'm the Walking Terror no more." Said Red Claw.

"But you will be again. All you have to do is get the ones who defeated you." Said Thud. "But you have to get them before another Sharp-tooth does. Because all the Sharp-teeth believe that whoever gets the hatchlings who defeated the Walking Terror will become the next."

"Yet, a 2-claw named Strongfang doesn't like that idea." Said Screech.

"Hold on. Strongfang. That's my brother." Said Red Claw.

"I see. And he has a mate named Rena." Said Thud. "They were going to have hatchlings. But 8 out of 9 of their eggs were eaten by 2 Egg-steelers."

"And by tomorrow night, they won't have a hatchling to wait for anymore. I told him I would hunt him down if he found a mate and had hatchlings." Said Red Claw.

"But not alone. We're coming with you." Said Thud

"And so is your army." Said Screech. "We'll show you. This way."

Red Claw followed the Fast-biters to what looked like a whole bunch of Sharp-teeth. But they were only Fast-biters and Flying Sharp-teeth.

"What you see before you is all of the Sharp-teeth that honered you." Said Thud. "They all wanted to join you in being the Walking Terror. They called themselves " **The Army of Terror** ". And they all needed you as the leader."

"Very well then. You 2 are my Elite Force." Said Red Claw. All the Sharp-teeth cheered for Red Claw and were ready for his orders.

"Now all of you listen. I have a plane to get Strongfang. You will follow it. Understud?"

They all nodded. And ones Red Claw is fully recovered, he'll take down Strongfang and get his revenge on those runts.

* * *

A dark green Sharp-tooth named Stongfang had just catched his meal for the night. Though there's little pray in the swamp he's in, a simple Belly-dragger was enough to last. he cut the Belly-dragger in hath and ate the back of it.

He then went to his cave where his light green mate Rena was sleeping. Ever sense those Egg-steelers, Strongfang bowed to keep his family safe no matter what.

"Hay. Rena." He said. Rena woke up to see Stongfang with the front part of the Belly-dragger. "I got you something to eat."

Rena took the Belly-dregger and ate it up. "is something wrong Strongfang?" She asked.

"It's about Sharptooth. No. He's not here. He was killed by a Long-neck, a Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spike-tail, 2 humans, and 2 Tickley Fuzzies on 2 legs."

"Tickley Fuzzies on 2 legs. I never heard of that. But I did hear about humans." Said Rena.

"What I heard was no joke. Everyone in The Mysterious Beyond knows this. And the ones who defeated him were all hatchlings." Said Strongfang.

"But how did a copple of kids take him down?" Asked Rena.

"I don't know. I heard that those kids are living in The Great Valley right now. All the Sharp-teeth knows where the cave entrense to the valley is. But non wanted to go in it." Said Strongfang. "And now all the Sharp-teeth wants to get them to earn the title of becoming the next Walking Terror."

"That can't be a thing." Said Rena.

"I know. Lucky we live near The Great Wall. The mountain outskirts to the valley." Said Strongfang.

"But what if Sharptooth is still alive?" Asked Rena.

"Then we'll have to hope he doesn't find us." Said Strongfang. "But if he does. Then we'll be ready."

Rena then went back to sleep. Strongfang took another look at The Great Wall. Though he had no intrest in going into The Great Valley, he wondered if the kids who killed Sharptooth were beyond that wall and what they'll do when they grow up.


	2. Chapter 1: Peaceful Valley

**Peaceful Valley**

Littlefoot was helping the humans and mice with their archery. It's been a week sense they started coming back to this world. Littlefoot sees them for almost every day now.

Right now, it was Fievel's turn to have a go on Littlefoot and shoot arrows on the trees. "How did you do?" He asked as Flevel looked at the trees they passed.

"Great. We're closer to them." He said.

"Alright. My turn." Said Antonio.

Fievel then got off Littlefoot and aloud Antonio to get on him. Littlefoot then began to run. Antonio then took out his bow and got an arrow ready. And then he shot the arrow right onto another tree. Littlefoot then came to a stop.

"Not bad. We closer to it." Said Antonio.

"So how's it going with the whole traveling from world to world thing?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Well" Aylene started "Our mothers are getting suspishes sense we've been washing our swim suits all the time even though we haven't been swimming at all. Plus they told our fathers that the snacks and spices were going missing from the pantries."

"I hate lying to our folks. But it's best if they don't know about this world." Said Tanya.

"Well the human world sounds like fun. I wish I can see it someday." Said Littlefoot.

"Yeah. But Elaine told us last week that only humans and animals from the human world can pass through the barriers between the 2 worlds. Beside. If a real live dinosaur was seen, it could be a disaster." Said Antonio.

"Well Cera started thinking the same thing." Said Littlefoot.

"Well it's a good thing time stops while we're gone. Or we'd be in big trouble." Said Fievel.

"Littlefoot." Called a voice. "Littlefoot. It's time to come home."

"That's my grandpa. We better go now." Said Littlefoot.

The humans and mice got their stuff ready and got onto Littlefoot's back. Littlefoot then ran through the valley to find Grandpa Longneck.

"It sure is a nice day today." Said Littlefoot.

"Yeah. We found a peaceful valley. And everybody is having a good time now." Said Fievel.

"So after breakfast, we can go and run around." Said Tanya.

Littlefoot finally found Grandpa Longneck not too far away from their nesting ground.

"Hiya Grandpa." He said.

"Hello Littlefoot. Come eat your breakfast." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Okay. I'm hungry." Replied Littlefoot.

"Oh. And I almost didn't notest your friends are with you. Welcome back guys."

"Thanks sir." Said Fievel.

Of course. Though The Great Valley is a wonderful place. It still had its dangers.

As the 6 went to Littlefoot's nesting ground, a gray Struthiomimus popped his head out from tall grass. He looked around the place. There were no Sharp-teeth anywhere. Only Plant-eaters. It also didn't look like there were any dangers in the valley at all. "Hmm. I like this place." He said. "Yes. I like this place a lot. Don't you Strut?"

No response. Only the sounds a chouing can be heard. The Struthiomimus knew who it was and got mad. "Strut. Get up here." He comanded.

And then a dark brown Struthiomimus popped his head out as well. But he was also eating some grass. "What is it Ozzy?" He asked. "I'm eating."

Ozzy slapped his head with his hand. He did not want Strut to be like the Leaf-eaters. "Spit that stuff out." He said while grabbing Strut's neck. "Go on. Spit it out."

"But Ozzy. I'm hungry."

Ozzy couldn't take it anymore and started slapping Strut's face. Making him spit out the grass. "Spit it out you grass guzzler." He said in anger. "No younger brother of mine is going to eat vegetation. Not while I'm around."

Strut sighed. "Then what are we going to eat Ozzy?"

"Eggs dear brother. Eggs. The valley is full of them." Said Ozzy

Yet, Strut didn't want eggs after what happened last time. "Aw. Last time we had eggs we were almost Sharp-tooth food." He said.

"That's why we came here in the first place. Look around." Said Ozzy. "The valley is full of nothing but Plant-eaters. As well as some nice, plump, juicy eggs."

When the cost was clear, the 2 then went to find a nest.


	3. Chapter 2: Being little

**Being little**

Only one tree-star was left on the tree that Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck were using for their food. The humans and mice already had something to eat. So all 4 of them were working on some arrows.

"Here you are Littlefoot. The last tree-star is for you." Said Grandpa Longneck as he used his foot to bend to tree down so Littlefoot can reach the leaf. Littlefoot then took a bite of it.

"Great trick Grandpa." He said while eating his tree-star.

"It's not a trick Littlefoot. All Long-necks can do it." Said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot then swallowed his leaf. "Great. Let me try it." He then ran to a pom-tree and placed his left front paw on it. But it wouldn't move. He then tried both front feet. It only wiggled a bit. So he then used all 4 of his feet. This time, it moved.

"Careful Littlefoot." Said Grandpa Longneck. Before Littlefoot could respond, the tree flicked like a catupolt and made Littlefoot roll for about 9 feet away. When he came to a stop, he then saw hot water blasting out of the ground and found out that he was in a geyser filed.

The one under him was about to expload sense he was blocking the water. But Grandpa Longneck grabbed him in time as the geyser blasted out its water.

"Littlefoot." Shouted Fievel.

"I'm alright." Said Littlefoot. "I guess i'm too little to do that. Huh Grandpa?" He asked as Grandpa Longneck set him down on the ground.

"Well your name is Littlefoot after all." Joked Tanya. But she quickly reallized that Littlefoot did not find that funny. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He said.

"You're still very young. But you'll get the hang of it someday." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Aw. I hate being little." Scarfed Littlefoot. Grandpa Longneck replied "Don't worry. You'll be grown up soon enough."

"Yeah. We all have to grow up sometime." Said Aylene.

"Yeah. You and Antonio are older then us." Said Littlefoot.

"But Aylene and I are still kids." Said Antonio. "Humans can live to about 75 or 100 years."

"And so can dinosaurs too." Said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot. Aylene. Antonio. Fievel. Tanya." Called a voice. The 5 turned around and saw Cera waiting for them. "Come on."

"Grandpa. Can we go play?" Asked Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck then lifted his tail to aloud the 5 to pass. "Have fun." He said. Littlefoot with the humans and mice ran to catch up with Cera. "The Valley is a wonderful place to grow up." Grandpa Longneck said as the kids were out of site.

The 6 ran to join up with Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. The Gang of 9 were together again.

"Let's play. Let's play." Said a very cheerful Ducky.

"We're playing tag today. But i'm not it." Said Antonio.

"Not me ether." Said Cera.

"Don't look at me." Said Littlefoot.

"Not it." Said Ducky.

"Me no it ether." Said Petrie.

"Not me." Said Aylene.

"I can't be it." Said Fievel.

"I'm not gonna be it ether." Said Tanya.

Witch means "Spike's it." 8 of them said. After hearing that, Spike got ready to catch them as they ran through the valley. And game began.

* * *

After looking around for 5 hours. Ozzy had begun to smell something. Something that only Egg-stealers can smell. Eggs.

"Smell something Ozzy." Strut asked as he looked around.

"Mmm. Yes. Breakfast." Said Ozzy. He then took another sniff and found where the nest is. "Follow me."

Right on the ground was a clump of grass around a hole that was used for a nest. The mother was nowhere to be seen. Ozzy knew that this is his chance. he walked to the nest and then grabbed an egg. He then licked his chops. But before he could take a bite of the egg

BONK!

Ozzy felt something tiny hit his head. Though it was tiny, it was enough to make him dizzy and see stars. However, he dropped the egg and it landed safely back into its place. The thing on his head then rolled and fell onto his hand. Thinking it was the egg, he took a bite on it. But then he felt a nasty tast and pane in his mouth.

"NOOOOOOO!" he shouted when he saw that it was the small thing that hit his head. He then got mad when he tosed it to the ground. "What was that thing?" He asked.

"Hay Oz." Shouted Strut. "Did you get a" Before he could finish, another of the thing that landed on Ozzy had fell on Strut's head. "Eeeeeeeeeegg?" Strut finished in dizzyness. And then he fanted. Ozzy then got ready to get another egg. Until

"Hay you kids." Shouted a voice. It was the mother Big-mouth of the nest. Ozzy ran away before she saw him in time.

"Stop throwing those hard things down the hill." She said. On top of the hill was Littlefoot and Antonio. Antonio was holding onto what looked like a Golf-club and in front of it was a Golf-ball.

"My nest is in there." Said the mother Big-mouth as she through the balls back up the hill.

"Sorry ma'am." Said Antonio, now knowing that the game he and Littlefoot was playing with the others was now over when they rejoined them.

"All well. Golf is a slick sport anyway." Antonio said again. "I'll still bring this club with me to this world anyway. I do wonder what good it will do aganst Velociraptors."

"Yeah. Golf doesn't sound like much fun anyway." Said Cera.

"Yep, yep, yep. No fun at all." Said Ducky.

Petrie then landed on top of Cera's head. "Boring." He said.

"I don't like Golf that much at all." Said Aylene.

"Me and Tanya are too small for Golf anyway." Said Fievel.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Asked Littlefoot. Spike responded with a grown in his way of saying "I don't know".

"I know, I know." Said Ducky. "We can go to the Sheltering Grass. And play Sharptooth Attack."

Ducky then began to inpersonate Sharptooth. Doing so made the others laugh. Except for Cera who wasn't up to the game.

"No way." She said. "Not if I have to be Sharptooth again."

"Hay." Started Petrie as he flew over to Spike. "How about Spike be Sharptooth?" Though Spike was eating some grass, he heard what Petrie said.

"Oh yes, yes, Spike." Said Ducky.

"Well Spike?" Asked Petrie as he flew on top of Spike's head.

"Please?" Bagged Ducky. After 3 more monches, Spike nodded in his way of saying yes.

"See? He no mind." Said Petrie.

"Hooray" Cheered Ducky.

"All right. Let's go." Said Cera.

"Yep, yep, yep. We are going to the Sheltering Grass." Said Ducky.

The gang then slid down the hill and began to make their way to the Sheltering Grass. However, Antonio knew that going there was a bad idea. "Hold on guys." He said. Everyone stopped and looked at their leader. "I did a little exploring around the valley. The tall grass you're talking about is on the other side of quicksand."

"Quicksand?" Asked Littlefoot.

"It's sand that pulls under it if you step on it." Said Aylene.

"Oh. We called it Sinking Sand." Said Littlefoot.

"So? What do have about crossing it?" Asked Cera.

"Grandma and Grandpa Longneck told us not to cross the quicksand without them." Said Antonio.

"Oh that right. Quicksand dangerous." Said Petrie. He was so scared that he started acting like he was drowning in water.

"Yes it is." Said Ducky. "It is."

"Aw. You're just a bunch of eggs." Said Cera as she lifted up her head witch made Petrie roll off of her and wouldn't stop until his back hit a rock and made him fall flat on his belly. "I could cross the quicksand with my eyes closed." She said again.

"With her eyes closed?" Asked Tanya in a shock state.

"And not looking where she is going?" Asked Ducky.

Spike gasped from hearing that and put his font paws on his eyes.

"Hay. That sounds fun. Petrie try it." He said. He then closed his eyes and stuck his head in the air. Then he started walking for about 5 inches until he ran into Spike. The 2 opened their eyes and found themselves face to face with each other. They then gasped in suprise until they found out who was who.

"Hay." Shouted Cera. "Are you Scardy Eggs coming or not?"

Ducky, Petrie, and Spike ran to catch up with Cera. But Littlefoot and even the humans and mice didn't like the idea. Ducky saw that they weren't coming and ran back to them.

"Guys. Are you coming?" She asked.

"We should get Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. We're going to need their help." Said Antonio.

"There isn't enough time. We should go now." Said Aylene.

"But" Before Antonio could finish, Littlefoot, Aylene, and the mice ran to catch up with the others. "Guys." Antonio shouted as he ran to catch up with them. "It's tough being a leader." He said.

The Gang of 9 then went on their way to the Sheltering Grass.


	4. Chapter 3: Quicksand rescue

**Quicksand rescue**

The Gang of 9 have made it to the quicksand. It was bigger than they thought it was. And also bubbling up like a tar pit.

"How are we gonna get across?" Asked Littlefoot. Though he knew that this was a bad idea. But how can he tell it to the others.

Ducky placed her foot into the goo. She then felt it trying to pull her in. It only took 3 seconds to get her foot out. "Ew. I cannot swim in this. Oh no. No, no, no." She said.

"Petrie fly across." He said. He then got up and flew in a loop and then looked at the others.

Ducky then giggled. "Petrie. We no have wings. No, no, no. We cannot fly." She said. Petrie then landed sadly as he now remembers that his friends can't fly. "Poor Petrie." Said Ducky.

"My dad just jumps from rock to rock." Said Cera. Fievel replied "Yeah. But your dad has longer legs then us."

"Big deal. I can do it to." Said Cera.

"I don't think so." Said Antonio. "It's best if we had Littlefoot's grandparents with us."

"We don't need help. I can do it just fine. Watch." Cera then stepped back a few feet to get ready to jump across.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Antonio. But Cera didn't listen and charged strait to the quicksand. And then she leaped off the ground and landed on a rock. However, her feet were cowt in the goo. But managed to pull her self up and stand on it.

"See?" She asked as she looked back. Doing so made her lose her bowlence and fell into the goo.

"Cera" Cried Littlefoot.

"Hang on." Shouted Aylene.

"HEEEEEELP!" Cera shouted. Ducky rushed over to her and grabbed her horn. "I got you Cera. Yes I do."

"Hold on Ducky." Shouted Tanya as she leaped over to where Ducky is and grabbed her tail. And then Littlefoot grabbed Tanya by her tail and started to pull as well.

"That it Littlefoot. Pull." Said Petrie. But then, Littlefoot started to slip and his head fell into the goo. "Oh my. Oh no. What we do now."

"Get Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. We need their help." Shouted Antonio.

"No. We not suposed to be here. If grown-ups find out, we all in big trouble." Petrie shouted back.

"Petrie, we need the adults help right now." Shouted Antonio.

"Hooray. Spike." Said Ducky as Spike grabbed Littlefoot's tail and started pulling. Fievel then saw a flat rock to stand on and leaped to it. And then he grabbed Spike's tail and began to pull.

"Yeah. That it Fievel. Pull. Pull." Said Petrie. But then he realized something. "Wait. I help. I pull to."

"Petrie. Don't. We need Littlefoot's grandparents." Shouted Antonio. But Petrie already grabbed Fievel's tail and began to pull. "Petrie."

"It's too late." Said Aylene. "We can't get the adults now."

Antonio knew that she was right. It was too late to get Grandma and Grandpa Longneck now.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." He said. He then set down all of his stuff and took out his rope. "If it's a Tug of War game we're getting. Then let the game start." He said again. Then he through the rope as a lasso and Cera saw it and grabbed it.

"Nice catch Cera." Said Aylene.

"Set your stuff down. Just in case." Said Antonio. Aylene did as she was told and set down her stuff and grabbed the rope. "Alright now. Get ready."

And now everyone was pulling to get Cera out of the quicksand. But then, Spike and Littlefoot lost their bowence and fell into the goo. Doing so made them pull the rope and cosed Antonio and Aylene to fly into it. The 5 dinosaurs were now strugling to get out and called for help. But the humans and mice were calm.

Antonio then started whistle. Doing so made everyone in the valley hear him. The adults saw the gang in the quicksand and ran to help them.

"Don't move. It'll only make us sink faster." Said Antonio as the dinosaurs stop moving. But then he felt upset. "What was I doing? This is my fault we're stuck here."

"No it's not." Said Fievel.

"Yes it is. Aylene knows a lot more then I do. She should be the leader." Said Antonio.

"No. You're a great leader." Said Aylene.

"You knew what you were doing when things got bad." Said Tanya.

"You gave us the plane to get rid of Sharptooth. Yes you did." Said Ducky

"You were always there for us when we needed you." Said Fievel

"It's best to listen to your orders even when we don't want to." Said Cera. "We need you as the leader more then ever."

"Antonio. You're a very great leader. And you always will be." Said Littlefoot.

"Me like you as leader." Said Petrie.

After hearing all of that, Antonio felt a lot better now. "Thanks guys. But I don't see how this is gonna get us out of this goo." He said, now that all of them were almost to their heads.

"Wait" Said Aylene. "When we fell in, I through your rope from its loop end onto that rock over there." She then pointed to the rock. It was in a triangle shape and Antonio's rope was in place on top of the cone part of the rock.

"Whoa. That's just strong enough for us to pull us out. Alright guys, grab onto the rope and pull yourselves out. And don't stop for anything." He said.

The gang then grabbed onto the rope. Antonio began to pull his way out of the quicksand. Aylene started to follow him. After they got onto the solid earth, Cera and the mice were next. And when they got on the ground, Littlefoot had his turn with Ducky, and Petrie. And then Spike was the last one. The others held onto the rope in case he would end up snapping it do to his size. It only took 1 whole minute but Spike finally got out of the goo.

"Boy. I'm glad that's over. And Antonio, I'm sorry for not listening to you." Said Cera.

"Hay it's okay." He said while he and Aylene reclamed their stuff and removed the rope on the rock.

"Let's get out of here before the grown-ups catch us." Said Littlefoot.

"Catch you doing what?" Said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw that they were in trouble. The adult dinosaurs have arived and were looked at the gang angerly.

"Uhh ha ha ha ha. Hello Topps." Said Antonio, revealing the name Cera's father goes by.

"Daddy." Said Cera. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see you kids pulling yourselves out of the sinking sand." Said Topps.

The gang let out gasps, knowing that they were busted and were now about to face a lecture or 2.


	5. Chapter 4: Eggs

**Eggs**

Strongfang stud outside his cave. How could kids stand up to Sharptooth and live to tell the tale? What are they? How did they stop him for good? But what got into him the most was what Sharptooth did 100 years ago.

* * *

_"Sharptooth, how could you?"_

_Sharptooth turned over to Strongfang. Fresh blood was dripping from in side his mouth. Behind him was a dead 2-claw. But it wasn't just any 2-claw. It was his own father._

_"Only the strongest can live. This old fool was a weakling." Sharptooth snarled._

_"He was our father. You didn't have to kill him just because he refused to go with your plane." Shouted Strongfang._

_"Really?" Sharptooth then slowly marched over to his younger brother. "Do you not know that the herd of Long-necks killed our mother and all the others in our family? Justice must be done."_

_"They were only defending themselves. This isn't justice. This is wrong." Strongfang said again._

_"You sound just like that fool of a father. Believing in this "balance" of the world thing he told you. Well guess what. He was wrong." Sharptooth shouted back._

_Strongfang's eyes then began to flash with anger. "You don't fell love to our family anymore. All you feel is hate and death now. And I will not allow you to use those as an excuse for you actions."_

_Sharptooth couldn't take it anymore. He then charged at Strongfang to bite him. But he dodged the attack and did a counter attack by scratching his belly really hard. Sharptooth roared in pane and tried to bite Strongfang's neck. But again he dodged it. But then things got more vilense as the 2 started scratch and push and kick each other. Their roars was so loud that all Leaf-eaters near by ran away in fear that they were going to be attacked by Sharp-teeth._

_The Bright Circle was at its point of leaving the sky. Strongfang had defeated Sharptooth by knocking him into a swamp._

_"You know you can't beet me. I'm just as strong as you. You would never hurt your kine." He said._

_"Kine. You were never my brother." Sharptooth grunted in pane. "But I have ways of hurting you."_

_"And what might those ways be?" Strongfang asked._

_"Consider this a promise. When you find a mate and have hatchlings, I'll hunt you down and you and your family will die by my own jaws. Lick I said, you aren't my brother. Your heart is too soft." Sharptooth replied._

_"At lest I have a heart. Unlike you." Stongfang shouted._

_"It is we who rule over the Leaf-eaters. They're just mindless animals for us to pray on. And you mark my words. The day will come when all will fear me. Both Leaf-eaters and Sharp-teeth alike. Fear itself will strike their hearts when they so much as hear my name. Now excuse me. I am going to start my hunt in what is supposed to be a haven for the Leaf-eaters. The Great Valley. So long Strongfang." And then Sharptooth left._

_Strongfang took a look at the setting Bright Circle as he began to roar with madness._

_"SHARPTOOTH!"_

* * *

Sense that day, Strongfang had feared that Sharptooth will find him. Did those kids really kill him? Are the Leaf-eaters intellegent insted of being the midless animals that most Sharp-teeth believed to be. What he did hear from what happened to Sharptooth was that on of the humans looked the one he knew. Elaine. Did those Leaf-eating kids and 2 legged Tickley Fuzzies win just because she was on their side with the help of another human.

Strongfang froze for a moment. He head that the male human had 4 eyes from that thing in front of them that they called glasses. Some humans had them to help them see very well.

But he didn't want to think about them anymore. The Night Circle was already out. And Rena was already asleep.

"Maybe someday I'll know the truth." He said as he layed down. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

But not too far away from the cave. Red Claw had found them. Now that he was felling better, he knew that this was his chance. His new army was ready to strike on the 2-claws.

"Alright you Biters. Now that you're all here, let me get you through the plane again." He started. "I'll get them on their feet and then you can strike when I give you the single. While we attack them, Screech and Thud (Your honerble Elite Force) will go and snatch that egg and run away with it. And then you may do what you like with it. Smash it if you must. Losing it won't matter because If I'm going to take Strongfang down, he won't resist the loss of his only hatchling."

"Yes sir." All of The Army of Terror said at ones.

"Good. Now let's move." Red Claw ordered.

Strongfang won't stand a chance with this many Sharp-teeth on his side. And when Red Claw is finished with Strongfang, he'll then hunt for the children who coaxed him into that pond.

* * *

Night time has come to The Great Valley. All the Leaf-eaters were getting ready for bed. While they were doing so, Ozzy stud with Strut at the edge of The Great Wall.

"Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests." Said Ozzy.

Strut on the other hand, was too tired to hunt. "I wouldn't mind being tucked in. I'm eggs-austed." Strut lied down on is belly and laughed at his jock.

Ozzy kicked Strut on the beak to get him up. "Would you stop complaining?" He asked in anger.

"But Ozzy, I'm tired. And I'm hungry. Can I just for only one time have a itty bitty little green bed time snack?" Asked Strut.

Ozzy got mad and said, "No. Can't you see I'm trying to wean you away from that stuff? For now on, you got to think, feel, and breath only one food group. Eggs." Ozzy then started to sing a song that came into his head.

Ozzy: When I wake up first thing I do "eggs" Is to look around for something to chew. "Eggs-actly" Feeding myself is very very tricky because you see I'm ridiculously picky. "Eggs"

Strut: Excuse me. Ozzy. I uhh

Ozzy: This Struthiomimus won't settle for the drags. I'll borrow, I'll bage, I'll even kiss you

Strut: Kiss me?

Ozzy: For my dear beloved Dose... of eggs.

Strut: Hay Ozzy, i'm so hungry I can't wait another minute. Here's a juicy little leaf with Beautiful stick in it. Can't I have a taste? If I promise just to lick it?

Ozzy: STRUT!

Strut: What?

Ozzy: You imbecilic eater. Great green grobs couldn't possibly be sweeter. Then a pile of eggs. You've got to smell them, feel them, oh crack them open. For the great big nest full I am hoping.

Strut: Oh look. I'm starving. I'm weak. There is nothing in my tummy. And the mold on that tree, is starting to look yummy.

Ozzy: The colors and shapes and asorted sizes. Gobble them all for appetizers. "Eggs-tasy"

Strut: Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?

Ozzy: I've had enough to here with this acclimation.

Strut: Well can't I just have this peace of a tree?

Ozzy: Why can't you be more like me? You Leaf-loving.

Strut: Hay

Ozzy: Bush-burping, Stim-smelling.

Strut: Wait a minute

Ozzy: Garden-goring, Plant-popping, tree-tasting, Dirt-devaluing beast.

Strut: Ozzy

Ozzy: You got to have eggs. Thrice a day at least.

And now, Ozzy's song his ended.

"But Ozzy." Said Strut. "We were almost Sharp-tooth bate last time we had eggs. Can't we just play it safe and just eat green food insted?"

"NO!" Shouted Ozzy. "But do not worry dear brother. The valley will be asleep. Tonight, we feast."

The 2 Egg-stealers then went on their way to find another nest and hoped that nothing will fall on their heads this time. On the way, they saw that some Long-necks were still awake.

"Shhh." Ozzy made sure that Strut kept quiet and the 2 got passed the Long-necks without being seen.

* * *

"Littlefoot" Started Grandpa Longneck. "Your Grandma and I just don't want to lose you."

'You are all we have." Said Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot sighed. "It's just so hard being little."

"Oh don't worry. You'll grow up faster then you think." Said Grandma Longneck. "Be pastent. In joy being young while it lasts."

"And stay close to the herd." Grandpa Longneck started. "We feel safe here in the valley. The Great Wall protects us from Sharp-teeth and other dangers of The Mysterious Beyond. But there are dangers in the valley as well Littlefoot. You must always be careful."

"But my friends" Before Littlefoot could finish, Grandma Longneck interuped.

"Hush now. It is time for sleep. The sun has already gone from the sky."

"And where did Aylene and Antonio go?" Asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I saw them go that way. Fievel and Tanya are with them." Said Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck walked to the place Littlefoot pointed out. He then saw the humans and mice looking at themselvs in a pond. "Are you alright?" He asked when the humans and mice saw his refletion.

"I still don't think I'm ment to be a leader." Said Antonio. "All I do is lead everyone into danger even when trying not to."

"You knew it was a bad idea at the start. You're not that bad to be a leader." Said Grandpa Longneck "But I'm still disapointed at you for disobeying one of our rules. As I said to Littlefoot, there are dangers in the valley as well. You must always be careful. So for now. All 4 of you. Stay close to the herd.

"We understand." Said Fievel.

"Now come. It's time for sleep."

The humans and mice followed Grandpa Longneck back to the nest. Littlefoot was already cirled up in a ball. But he hasn't fallen asleep yet.

"Antonio" Said Aylene.

"What if I let you all down? Ended up letting you fall into darkness?" He said. "I know how Leonardo felt when he almost lost all of his brothers."

"Antonio." Said Aylene again. "First, I've never seen the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And second, I know that you'll never do any of that. All leaders must face the fear of losing their team or herd."

"Yeah. You'll always be a great leader." Said Tanya.

"What are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles anyway?" Asked Littlefoot after overhearing the others.

"We'll tell you in the morning." Said Antonio.

The humans and mice then cirlled up into ball on Littlefoot and went to sleep.

About 2 hours later, the 5 ended up hearing a sound in the bushes. "Guys. Wake up." Said a voice witch woke all of them up fully.

"Cera? Is that you?" Asked Fievel.

"Over here." Said Cera as she popped out of the bush.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Antonio. Cera replied "I can't sleep. This is inportment. We gotta talk."

"Now?" Asked Tanya out loud.

"Shhh. Yes now." Said Cera. She then then went on, but the others stayed put witch got her to come back. "Scared of the dark?"

"No." Said Aylene

"Not me." Said Littlefoot.

"Then come on. Gut your stuff and then we can get the others." Said Care.

The humans and mice as they were told and grabbed their stuff. And then the 6 went to get Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.


	6. Chapter 5: The chase begins

**The chase begins**

Cera had gathered up The Gang of 9 and all of them were together on the tallest mountain of The Great Valley. Tall Peak. 8 of them were sitting down while Cera was passing.

"Yep, yep, yep. We are all here. Yes we are." Said Ducky.

"But what we here for?" Asked Petrie.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Antonio.

There was indeed a problem. Cera then replied "Grown-ups. I suppose you all got the same lecture I did."

All of them nodded.

"We are not grown-ups and should remember it." Said Ducky.

"Me too young to wonder far." Said Petrie.

"There are many dangers. We must always be careful." Said Fievel.

"Don't hang around with Long-necks, Beak-faces, Spike-tails, humans, and 2 legged Tickley Fuzzies." Said Cera. But it wasn't the same as the others. Witch got her to see the others looking at her with surprised looks on their faces. "Well. It was mostly the same lecture."

"Don't get upset. The adult were only worried that we'd get hurt." Said Tanya.

"That's the problem." Said Cera. "They don't think we can take care of ourselves. We gotta do something so the grown-ups will stop treating us like hatchlings."

"Guys. We almost drowned in quicksand today. You know how the adults will feel if they lost you. They treat you like this because they care about you." Said Aylene.

"Who's side are you on?" Asked Cera in anger.

"It's not about sides." Replied Aylene. "Antonio and I are the eldest of this herd. It's our job to keep you kids safe."

"Yeah. But something has been troubling us lately." Said Antonio.

"What is it?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Hold on. That was also troubling me and Tanya." Said Fievel.

"I see." Antonio started. "Littlefoot. I don't want to shock you. But this invalves your mother. After Sharptooth killed her, the 4 of use were afraid of losing each other. And you as well. We don't want to see any of you hurt."

The 5 dinosaurs were shocked. Littlefoot can see this his mothers death didn't affect not just him, but the humans and mice as well.

"Me agree with Cera. She right." Said Petrie.

"I agree to." Said Ducky. "So what are we going to do?"

"Guys" Said Antonio.

"Well...we can run away from home." Said Cera.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? You can't do that." Said Aylene.

I'm with you Aylene." Said Antonio. "I'm the leader around here. And I say that running away from the adults is a bad idea."

"Me too." Said Littlefoot.

"Cera right. We run away now." Said Petrie. "So. Where we run?"

"We can just stay here." Said Cera.

"I rather go back to the grown-ups." Said Fievel.

"I'm with you bro." Said Tanya. "Beside, anyone can find us here."

"Nu uh." Said Cera. "See these rocks? This can be our hideout. And we're up real high. No body will sneak on us."

"You can see everything up here. You can." Said Ducky.

"Even your nest." Said Antonio. "And sense I'm the leader, I say it's best for you and Spike to go back there right now. Wait. I see someone moving to it. No. Make that 2 someones." After hearing that, the others came to take a look.

"What are they?" Asked Aylene.

"That look like...Struthiomimus." Antonio said again.

"What are they doing?" Asked Fievel.

The gang watched. The 2 struthiomimus were standing next to the nest.

"I don't like this Ozzy. The mother might wake up." Said the brown Struthiomimus. "And witch egg did you want me to grab?"

"Any will do Strut. Just pick one and let's go before she wakes up." Said Ozzy.

Strut then gabbed one egg and then he and Ozzy made a run for it.

"Did you catch their names?" Asked Antonio. The others nodded. "You know." Antonio started. "No one knows what they eat. Everyone believed they were omnivores. They could have eaten plants, bugs, small animals, or even eggs. But now I see that those roomers about them are true in this world."

"They are going to eat my unhatched sibling?" Asked Ducky in fear.

"This is bad. We better tell the grown-ups." Said Littlefoot. He then stepped onto the slope to find the grown-ups. But Cera stopped him by getting in his way.

"No. Wait." She started. "If we catch them ourselves, it'll show everyone that we're not babies anymore."

"I don't know." Said Littlefoot.

"Look scaredy. There's 9 of us and only 2 of them. What could go wrong? Hmmm?"

"Well" Before Littlefoot could finish, Aylene got onto his back.

"I don't like that idea ether. But it could be too late for us to get the adults." She said. "Antonio's the leader. Let him diside."

"Well. They seem really quick at the moment. They might already eat it if get the adults. So it's best if we get them ourselves. But we can't have another problem like the one today. So stay close to us." He said

"You got it." Said Cera.

"One last thing." Said Antonio. "Cera, is it okay for me to ride on you?"

"Sure. Hop on." She said. Antonio then got onto her. Fievel and Tanya were riding on Spike. "Now come on. Let's go get those creeps."

And now, The Gang of 9 made their way to catch the 2 Struthiomius.

"Aylene. This is our chance to our training to the test." Said Antonio. Aylene nodded and the 2 took out the archery stuff. The mice disided to do the same.

Strut and Ozzy had now came to a stop sense they were far away from anybody hearing them.

"Now remember. I get the first bite." Said Ozzy. "After all, this was all my idea."

Ozzy then snatched the egg from Strut and browt it to his mouth. But before he could take a bite, the humans and mice shot their arrows as low as they can get them and landed next to them with a THUNK! But 2 of them exploaded. But that did scare the 2 Egg-snatchers.

"Drop that egg and put your hands in the air." Shouted Fievel.

"Uh oh. We've been spotted." Said Ozzy as he saw the gang rushing to get them. "I told you not to be so obvious."

He then shoved the egg back into Strut's hands before running away. "Ozzy. Wait for me." Shouted Strut as he ran to catch up with Ozzy.

"Bring back my sibling." Shouted Ducky.

"Are those exploseve arrows you guys are using?" Asked Antonio.

"We thought they would be more affected with the carnivores." Said Fievel.

Then the gang saw the Egg-stealers climbing up a mountain. They stopped in front of it when they knew what mountain it was.

"The Great Wall." Said Cera. "They're heading for The Mysterious Beyond. Maybe we should get help after all."

"Sorry Cera. But it's too late to turn back now." Said Antonio.

Littlefoot then began to climb up the slope. But he stopped and looked at Cera. "This was your idea." He said. "Are you coming or not?"

Cera hesitated. Littlefoot looked at her as if he saying that he and the others will go without her. She then got mad. And then she charged to the slope at full speed. But also ramed a rock and smashed it to pebbles.

Petrie flew to the top to find the Egg-stealers. "Me see them, not too far away." He said.

"Great work Petrie." Said Antonio. 'Now let's hurry."


	7. Chapter 6: Lost

**Lost**

Strongfang and Rena were fast asleep. Hoping that the next morning will be the day their egg will hatch. And then they will move to a new place where there's enough pray to last on.

Just then, Strongfang felt the earth rumble below him. He then woke up and saw another 2-claw coming his way.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" He asked witch get Rena to wake up.

"Evening Strongfang. I would say good evening. But it won't be for you." Said the brown 2-claw.

"Get out of here and let us sleep." Shouted Strongfang.

"I would. But I'll only let you and your mate rest in The Great Beyond." The brown 2-claw thetened.

"What are you soposed to be?" Asked Rena.

"Did Strongfang not tell you about me?" The brown 2-claw asked.

"I don't even know you." Said Strongfang.

"That's because of what those kids did to me. They were a Long-neck, a Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spike-tail, 2 humans, and 2 Tickley Fuzzies on 2 legs."

After the brown 2-claw said that, it hit Strongfang. Making him remember the stories he heard.

"No. It can't be. SHARPTOOTH!"

"It's Red Claw now. I told you that I will hunt you when you find a mate and have hatchlings. And now that you have, it's time for you to say good-bye."

Red Claw charged at full speed and headbonked Strongfang. Knocking him into the swamp.

"RED CLAW! RED CLAW!" Strongfang can hear voices coming from the horizon. He looked and saw that a whole bunch of Sharp-teeth were with Red Claw.

"Ah. Perfect timing. Strongfang. I like to meet my new army."

"Army? Oh no." Said Strongfang. "Rena. Take the egg and run."

"I won't leave you." She said.

"There's no time. We won't stand a chance against this many Biters." Strongfang said as Red Claw tried to rame him again but dodged that attack. "Save our only hatchling. GO!" He shoute while he scratched Red Claw so hard that it made him bleed.

Rena ran back to the nest to get the egg and run away. But when she got there, the egg was gone.

"No" She shouted. But then she saw a blue Fast-biter with a green one. The green had then egg in his hands. Rena then ran after them.

* * *

Strut and Ozzy had gotten higher on the mountain. They hopped that they will lose their chasers soon.

"How...big are they?" Asked Ozzy.

Strut took a look and saw then shadows of The Gang of 9. The light from The Night Circle made their shadows bigger even though they were years behind.

"Oh they're big. Very big." He said.

Ozzy didn't want to know if Strut was right. When he heard the word big, that means trouble. he then made his way to the top of the mountain. But then,

"Huh?"

Right in front of him was a nero ditch. The pit looked really deep. The other didn't look too far away to jump over to. When Strut came, it looked like to him that they were trapped. It was ether the pit or the chasers to go with.

"Uhh. You first." Ozzy pushed Strut to make him jump to the other side. He made safely without falling off. Ozzy then held onto the egg then leaped over to the other side as well. The 2 then went on.

Not too long, the gang had got to the same pit after the Egg-stealers were out of site. Petrie flew over to the other side and saw that it didn't look too far away.

"It not so far. You can do it." He said.

Littlefoot looked at Aylene. She was shivering in fear. Knowing that she didn't want to do this. But without hesitating, Littlefoot leaped off the ground. Making Aylene scream as he went over the pit and safely made it to the other side.

"I hate heights. ESPECIALLY when I have to jump over them." She said in fear.

"Come on Spike. Hurry." Shouted Littlefoot.

Without hesitating, Spike leaped over to the other side. He didn't make a full jump, but he did grab onto the ledge and kicked himself to the top.

"Ducky. You better get on." Cera said to Ducky. Ducky leaped onto Cera. "Alright Antonio. Are ready?" Cera Asked him.

"I'm ready when you are." He said. Cera then Leaped over to the other side. She ended up the same way Spike did however.

Fievel was still on the ledge where they came from. He ended up getting off Spike and didn't have time get back on when jumped over. Tanya was lucky that she stayed on him.

"Here I go." He said. Fievel then made a jump for it. Before Cera got on the ledge, Fievel's leap failed to get him acroos and then he screamed as he fell down the pit.

"FIEVEL!" Shouted Tanya.

"Oh no." Said Aylene.

"Don't worry. I got him." Said Cera as she got onto the ledge and revealed the Fievel had grabbed her tail.

"You mean I got you." Fievel joked as Cera let him on the ledge.

"Ha ha ha ha. Let's leave the jokes out for now." Said Cera.

"We are all okay. Yes we are." Said Ducky.

"Come on. Let's get going." Said Antonio as rain clouds pulled in and blocked off the moon.

* * *

Thanks to the Sky-puffies, Rena had a hard time finding the Fast-biters. "Why does Sky-water have to come at a bad time?" She asked herself.

She then sniffed the air to get a sent on the Fast-biters. And just her luck. She saw them just as the Sky-water started.

"We did it Thud. Now we just have to smash it or get rid of it." Said the blue one.

"Yes indeed Screech. Red Claw is going to like this." Said Thud.

"Hay. You." Shouted Rena. Screech ad Thud saw her. She had found them. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

The Fast-biters ran for their lives. They were fast, but Rena was hot on their trail.

"Quick. Get rid of the egg." Said Screech.

Thud then through the egg into a hole and it fell down the other side.

"NO!" Shouted Rena as she tried to get the egg. But the hole was too small for her.

Strongfanf saw her on top of the mountain. He was about to call until Red Claw kicked him.

"It's over. Your egg is gone." Said Red Claw.

"NO! Don't. I surender." Said Strongfang.

"Surender doesn't count." Said Red Claw. "Army of Terror. ATTACK!"

The whole army was running from where they were and got ready to attack. Strongfang couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get away from the swamp right now.

* * *

As for the egg. It rolled down a slope after getting to the other side of the hole. It wasn't damaged. Soon after, the egg got closer to the skeleton of a 2-claw. It then rolled down the reeds of a dead tree and then landed on the left foot of the skeleton. It still didn't take any damage. It was safe at last. But was also away from its parents.

* * *

"I hope this egg is worth it." Said Strut as he and Ozzy got farther away from their chasers.

"Worth it? All eggs are worth it Bark-breath." Said Ozzy as he shoved the egg back into Strut's hands. "Here. Now come on."

Before Strut moved, he looked down and saw that the chasers were coming.

"Who are those guys?" He asked. Lately, he and Ozzy heard stories about how Sharptooth was killed by 9 different children. Are they being chased by the killers of the Walking Terror?

* * *

"Come on guys. They can't be too far now." Said Antonio as he and Aylene got off Littlefoot and Cera.

But then. Rain started to fall.

"Oh no." Said Cera.

"Keep going." Said Littlefoot.

As the others went on, Ducky sat down on a rock. This rescuing was a lot harder then she thought it was. "Acting grown up is hard. It is. It is." She said.

Though Fievel was always up for adventure, all this chasing made him tired. He was used to doing this to cats. But doing it to dinosaurs was a whole thing.

"I wish Tiger was here." He said.

"Me too." Said Tanya.

Petrie was also tired. He lied down on Spike sense his wings ached from all that flying.

* * *

The 2 Egg-stealers found a wall of bolders that separates The Great Valley from The Mysterious Beyond. They then climbed up some rocks and got to the entrence of a cave.

"Aha. We made it Strut. Those little Grass-nippers won't be follow us now." Said Ozzy. "It won't be long egg. Soon you'll be nested, in the pit of my stumeck. Ha ha ha ha."

Ozzy then went inside the cave with Strut behind him.

"Oz. When's it your turn to hold the egg?" He asked.

* * *

The Gang of 9 had made it to the bolders. But the Egg-stealers were no where to be seen.

"Where they go?" Asked Petrie.

"I can't see them." Said Antonio.

They are disapered. They are." Said Ducky.

Fievel went up some rocks and then saw the cave. 'They must have gone in there. Come on." He said.

The others followed Fievel inside the cave. However, Cera didn't go in. She never told the others this. But she was afraid of the dark. Littlefoot and Aylene then came to her.

"Cera. What's taking you?" Asked Littlefoot. Cera replied "Nothing. I just don't feel like going in there right now. That's all."

"Cera" Said Aylene.

"Hump"

"Alright then. We're going without you." Said Littlefoot.

"I hope you like thunderstorms." Said Aylene.

At that moment, thunder and lightning came and scared Cera into the cave.

"Ssshhh. This way." Said Antonio.

"It sure is dark in here." Said Cera.

"I'll remember to bring a flash light next time." Said Aylene.

At that moment, the Time Stone started to glow. It got so bright that it made a light that was bright enough to see.

"Whoa. Now that's handy." She said. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about this thing."


	8. Chapter 7: Found

**Found**

Even with the light from the Time Stone, the gang still coicould find the Egg-stealers anywhere. But that didn't stop them.

"Whoa" Shouted Cera as she looked at Aylene.

"What?" She asked. Cera replied "You look scary right now."

Aylene looked at the stone. The light from it was shining under her and it casted shadows under her face. "Oh thank you." She scarfed.

"They're nowhere to be found. We're going to have to split up." Said Antonio.

"No. Splitting up is never a good sign." Said Aylene. "We all In this together."

When nether one of them were looking, the Egg-stealers were on a flat Rock that was on top of others supporting it.

"Okay Strut. Now it's my turn to hold the egg." Said Ozzy as he licked his chops.

Strut handed the egg to Ozzy. Bit it ended up slipping off of their hands. "Oh no." Ozzy looked around for the egg. But it was too dark to see.

But then Littlefoot walked by and Ozzy grabbed his head. Thinking that Littlefoot was the egg. "Ah. I found it."

But the lightning came and lit up and cavern. Witch got Littlefoot and Ozzy to see each others faces and then they screamed at each other.

"What was that?" Asked Fievel.

"I don't know. But i'm scared." Said Tanya.

Yet, all of that scared all the dinosaurs and they all ran around the cavern.

"Guys. It's just lightning." Said Antonio.

"Guys. Calm down." Shouted Aylene.

Antonio then saw Cera. But she wasn't looking where she was going. She was heading for a rock piller up ahead.

"Cera. Open your eyes." Antonio shouted. But Cera kept running and let out a scream. "Cera. You're running straight for"

Cera then heard him and opened her eyes. She tried to stop, but ended up sliding and her horn hit the piller and made rocks fall from the ceiling.

"CAVE-IN!" Shouted Aylene.

"RUN!" Shouted Cera.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Shouted Antonio.

The Gang of 9 got together again and Antonio and Aylene got onto Littlefoot and Cera.

"No. We can't leave without the egg." Shouted Fievel. Then he saw the egg. But before he could get it, the Egg-stealers got to it and Strut grabbed it first.

"Guys. The egg." Fievel tried to tell the other. But then the impact of the fallen rocks pushed all of them out of a weak spot on the wall. Making them all along with the rocks and Egg-stealers and the egg fly out of the cavern and fell onto the bolder wall. It ended up getting crumbled by the falling rocks and started an avalanche that went in 2 different ways. The back of it took The Gang of 9 into The Mysterious Beyond while the front of the avalanche took the egg and the Egg-stealers back to The Great Valley.

"Gugh. Whatever you do Strut. aahh. Don't lose, ow, that egg." Said Ozzy as he rolled over the slide of rocks.

Strut followed his order as he suffed on a flat rock. He tried to grab the egg but it kept slipping off of his hands. "Almost got it." He said when he finally got a grip on the egg.

But then a holt came to the avalanche and barred the Egg-stealers. Strut also lost the egg and it rolled all the way back to Ducky and Spike's nest and the flipped on another rock and safely landed back into place with it's unhatched siblings.

* * *

The Gang of 9 screamed all the way down the mountain as the avalanche was getting closer to an outcut. Just when they thought they were done for, the rocks came to a stop and barred the gang under them while only some rocks fell off the outcut and broke apart a skeleton as they landed in the swamp below.

Littlefoot and Aylene then got out from under the rocks. The 2 then shuck their heads and Aylene held onto hers sense she felt pain from her brain.

"HEEEEEEELP!" Shouted Ducky. She was holding onto the outcut for dear life with Petrie holding onto her tail and holding onto his legs were the mice. Without thinking, Aylene walked over to them and grabbed Ducky by her arms and got her, Petrie, and the mice back to the ground. She then sat Ducky and the mice down on some rocks as Petrie flew onto a pile of them.

"Don't worry. We're alight." Said Tanya.

"That's good." Said Littlefoot.

"Oh no." Said Aylene as she found something on the ground and picked it up. "Antonio's glasses."

""What do you think happened to him?" Asked Fievel.

"I...I...I can't think of it." Aylene didn't want to think if Antonio didn't make it out.

But then the rock pile that Petrie was on started to move. And then Antonio popped out from inside it. "It's okay. I'm alright." He said as Petrie off of him and landed on another rock pile.

"Oh. My back is never gonna be the same again." He said again as he crunched hid back.

"You dropped these." Said Aylene as she handed Antonio back his glasses.

"Thank you." He said as he put them back on. "Is everyone okay?"

"Petrie not okay. Me hurt everywhere." He said. And then this rock pile moved as well. Petrie then got into a shock state as Cera came out from under them saw her angery face. "Whoa. Good Cera."

Cera then snorted witch blew Petrie off of her. "Hump. Oh. I think I've bent my horn." She said as she rubbed her horn with her paw.

"Where is Spike?" Asked Ducky. Cera only shuck her head that Spike didn't make it. But then the rocks under her started to move. Spike was the last to pop out of rocks and Cera was standing on him.

"Yea. Hooray." Ducky cheered as Spike walked to her and licked her as Cera slipped off of him. And what Spike was doing is tickling Ducky. "Spi-i-i-i-ike. Stop it. I am okay. I am."

"I'm glad we're all okay. Just let me know the next time we end up dropping a mountain on ourselves." Said Antonio. Though what he said wan't that much of a joke, everyone started laughing anyway.

But their happy moment was stopped when they heard a spooky sound. The gang then walked over to the outcut. What they was a swamp, strange animals, dead trees, skeletons of Big-mouths, Three-horns, Long-necks, and above them was a skeleton of a T-Rex.

"This place Spooky." Said Petrie.

"Where are we." Asked Tanya.

"I...I think this is part of The Mysterious Beyond." Replied Antonio.

"The Mysterious Beyond? Well i'm not afraid of any ol, Mysterious beyond." Said Cera. But then a bubble from the swamp popped and splashed mucky water all over her face. The others ended up laughind as She shuck the water off of her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of as long as we together." Said Ducky. "Right? Right?"

* * *

Red Claw looked around the the cave and couldn't find Strongfang anywhere. There was no way he could have escaped with this many Sharp-teeth with him. But if he did, there's always next time.

"Let him go for now. I need to get those kids before someone else does." He said.

The Army or Terror then left the swamp and went to find the gang. When they were out of sight, Strongfang and Rena got out from behind a rock that was in front of a tunnel. The rocks was big enough to hide them in the tunnel so Red Claw couldn't find them.

"That was close." Said Strongfang. "Rena. Is the egg safe?"

"I'm sorry. 2 Fast-biters snatched it while we weren't looking." She replied sadly. "I tried to get it back but they through it down a hole that was too narrow for me."

Strongfang was now shocked. That was the only hatchling they were going to have left. Thanks to Sharptooth who's now Red Claw, the egg was now gone. Sharptooth was right from the start. His way of hurting Strongfang had worked. Strongfang began to roar in anger and sadness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Aylene heard someone shouting in the horizon. Who was it? But to everyone else, it was a Sharp-tooth roar. Spike ducked his head into the ground while Petrie flew onto Littlefoot's neck and choked him a little.

"I wanna go home." Said Cera.

"Petrie go home to." He said.

But Ducky still wanted the egg back. She knew it was still here somewhere. "But what about the egg. We cannot leave it here, all alone." She said. But then saw that everyone was looking at her with sad looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Ducky." Said Antonio. "It's gone. It's smushed now. No egg can make it out of an avalanche unharmed."

Antonio was right and Ducky knew it. No egg can make it out. The avalanche had smashed it.

"I'm sorry. I saw it back in the cave and tried to get it. But Strut and Ozzy beat me to it. There's no way they could still have it. Antonio really is right. The egg was smushed." Said Fievel.

"Bye bye baby sibling." Ducky then bursted into tiers and started crying. And sense Spike was part of her family, he felt the same way.

"Don't cry guys. It's all part of The Great Circle of Life." Said Littlefoot.

"Besides. There's a nest full of eggs at home." Said Cera, trying to cheer Ducky up.

"Yes" She said. "But this one was special. It was going to be my favorite. All blue and orange and sparkled. There is not another egg like it in the whole world."

But then, Aylene saw something. It was on the T-Rex foot behind Ducky. She walked to it and picked it up. "Guys. Look what I found." She said.

"The egg." Cheered Ducky as Aylene handed it to her. "It is not smushed. Oh hello baby sibling. Hay. You've grown. This is going to a very big baby sibling."

"Well come on. We better get back to the nest." Said Antonio.

Aylene then picked the back up and The Gang of 9 began the walk back to The Great Valley. On the way back, Aylene found out that something was old. How can eggs grow like that? It was ether that or this wasn't Ducky's egg at all. Antonio and the mice felt the same way. But nether one of them had learned anything about dinosaur eggs yet. So it was best to found out what the result is.

* * *

"Why did Sharptooth have to make it this way?" Asked Strongfang. "And how did he make it out alive? We 2-claws can't swim very well."

"It's okay Strongfang." Said Rena. "We made it out alive from him. We not have the egg, but we still have each other."

"You know what. You're right." Strongfang replied.

"Let's get out of here and find a place with more pray in it." Said Rena.

Strongfang then sniffed the air for Red Claw. Hopping that he was gone. And yet he was. But, he ended up smelling 5 different Leaf-eaters with 4 things he didn't know. 2 of them smelled like Tickley Fuzzies.

"What is it?" Asked Rena. Strongfang replied "I think I smell breakfast. Come on. We're going to need our energy if we're going to down the mountain."

* * *

When the gang got to Ducky and Spike's nest, Aylene gave the egg to Ducky and she rolled it to the nest.

"I can't wait to tell everyone that we saved the egg." Said Cera.

"They no treat us like babies anymore." Said Petrie.

But when Ducky aprotched the nest, she gasped.

"Go on Ducky. Put it back." Said Tanya. Ducky replied "It is back. Look."

Everyone looked at the nest. All 7 egg were together.

"Okay. I guess I was wrong. Strut and Ozzy might have lost it in the avalanche and they were close enough to the nest for the egg to roll back into place." Said Fievel.

* * *

The gang then took the egg to a scored spot in the valley in placed it in a clump of grass in front of a pond.

"So if Ducky's egg was here all the time, then who's egg is this?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Maybe those bad guys steal it from other nest." Said Petrie.

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Aylene. "But we're not that farnilier with dinosaur eggs. So what egg is it?"

"I think we'll find out when it hatches." Said Antonio.

:"Yep, yep, yep. And then we can take it back to its family." Said Ducky.

"But who's going to watch it until it hatches?" Asked Tanya.

"Why we are of course." Said Cera "After all, we're not babies."

"I don't know." Said Littlefoot. "Maybe we should tell my grandparents."

"No" Cera Shouted.

"Littlefoot's right." Said Aylene. "It's best if the adults looked after this."

"No" Cera Shouted again. "If they find out where we were, we'll get into even more trouble then we did yesterday. We don't tell the grown-ups anything. Right?"

Aylene hesitated. It was best if the adults knew about this.

"Right?" Cera asked, making sure that Aylene was with her.

Aylene sighed. "You win." She said.

* * *

Littlefoot then went with the humans and mice back to his nesting ground. The 5 then got into balls and went to sleep.

But it was only for just 1 whole minute. Because Grandma Longneck had woken up to wake up the children.

"Littlefoot. Aylene. Antonio. Fievel. Tanya. Time to get up. The sun is already rizing into the sky."

The 5 opened their left eyes and growned all thanks to their lack of a good night sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Looking after the egg

**Looking after the egg**

At the edge of The Great Wall, Strut finally emeuged from under the rocks and shuck his body. It had been a long night. And the rock slide really did a number on him.

"Aw. I feel like a mountain fell on me." He said.

"IT DID" Shouted a voice.

"Is that you Ozzy?" Asked Strut. "Where are you?"

"YOU'RE...STANDING...ON ME!" Ozzy shouted again.

Strut then looked down and yelped saw he was indeed standing on Ozzy. He then stepped off the rocks witch aloud Ozzy to get out from under and shake his body.

"Did you save the egg?" He asked.

"I...Uhh...The uhh...The egg?" Strut's head got ingerd from the rocks so bad that he couldn't remember what happened to the egg. Ozzy thought he was making an excuse and got his face closer to Strut until they were beak to beak.

"Oh. You mean the egg." Strut said again, trying to remember what happened. "Well I uhh...you see...uhh...Those kids. Yeah. That's it. Those were kids chasing us. The same ones who defeated Sharptooth. Guess what. They stole our egg. The nerve."

"They did, did they? Well then they will pay. And dearly." Said Ozzy, now wanting revenge for what happened last night.

* * *

The humans and mice went to the pond to get some breakfast. Antonio was the one to set up a camp fire while Aylene catches the fish. She amed carefully at the fish with her bow and arrow. When the time was right, she fired the arrow at the fish and then it floted out of the pond. She then did the same to another.

Antonio finished the camp fire and sat a rock on it so he and Aylene can cook the fish. When she sat the fish on the rock, Antonio took out a hunting knife and cut both fish in hafe. The first one was of him and Aylene while the other was for the mice.

"There. Now we won't have to repeat that inident again." Said Aylene as she took out some spices and sprinkled them all over the fish.

"Now there's nothing to do. But wait." Said Fievel.

"So. You 4 are having fish again." Said a voice. Yet, the 4 knew who it was.

"What do you want Topps?" Tanya asked as she looked at the big angery Triceratops.

"I saw some smoke and figered it was you 4." He said. "So. Why is there only 2 fish?"

"We remembered that you freaked out lest time and disided to share fish insted." Said Antonio.

"Hump. And I thought Meat-eaters don't share with anybody." Said Topps.

"Not all Meat-eaters can be bad guys." Said Fievel. "Who knows? Maybe someday a Sharp-tooth will be on our side."

"I dout that'll ever happen." Said Topps. "But if it does, then you 4 will keep it under control."

"Why us?" Asked Aylene.

"Because you 4 know your carnivores really well. So if a Sharp-tooth does show up in The Great Valley, then all of you will have the job to keep it in control." Replied Topps. "One last thing. Where's Cera?"

Antonio sighed. "She's with Littlefoot and the others. We're not with the because we wanted to save them trouble of seeing us catching fish."

"And don't ask where they are. We don't know yet." Said Aylene.

"Really?" Asked Topps.

"Yes." Replied Tanya.

"Hump. Well, see ya." With that, Topps began to leave the pond. However, something got into his mind. " _They're up to something. I bet it invalves why Cera wasn't at the nest last night._ "

The humans and mice really hated it when Topps gets them like that. They never got on his good side. Even when they tried to. When he found out that they were omnivores, he'd never show them any good. Lucky for them, the fish was done cooking.

"let's get back to the others and then we'll eat." Said Antonio.

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Aylene as she put out the fire and picked up the rock.

The 4 then went to rejoin the young dinosaurs. They wen't that far away from the pond. With Antonio's help, they had moved the egg to a tree-stump with grass on it.

"Hay guys." Said Littlefoot as he saw the humans and mice coming.

"You didn't eat your fish yet?" Asked Cera.

"Yeah. We had a run down with your dad while we were cooking them." Said Antonio as he, Aylene, and the mice dug in.

"Okay." Cera Said again. "So how long do we have to wait until the egg hatches?"

"Only time can tell." Said Tanya.

"My mama sit on eggs to keep worm. Make hatch." Said Petrie as he leaped onto the egg. "Me sit on egg."

"I wonder what its gonna be." Said Cera.

"Maybe a girl." Said Tanya.

 

"Maybe a Flyer like me." Said Petrie.

"Or a swimmer like me." Said Ducky.

"Hay. Why can't we be its parents?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Don't be silly Littlefoot." Said Cera. "How can we be its parents?"

"Yeah. Defeating Sharptooth was only but just a thing that can't be done over and over. But taking care of a baby is a full time job." Said Antonio.

"How can we be its parents anyway?" Asked Fievel.

"Well." Littlefoot started. "We can raze it. Teach it stuff. It'll be fun."

"That makes me the father right?" Asked Antonio.

"Don"t make me laugh. Because for the time being, i'll be the mother." Said Aylene. "The rest of you are uncles and aunts."

"Our baby will never hear no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Said Ducky.

"I dout that. You have to tell it no at sometime." Said Fievel.

"We may not be its real family, but we should take care of it for the time being." Said Aylene.

"So. We're gonna do it?" Asked Littlefoot. The others replied "Yes".


	10. Chapter 9: Chomper

**Chomper**

After a while, Strut and Ozzy had finally found The Gang of 9 and waited behind the bushes for the right moment to make their move.

The gang let out a gasp as they the egg move. And then it cracked.

"It hatching." Said Petrie.

Then it cracked some more. And finally, a foot popped out of. But it had 3 tows and claws on it.

"Uh oh." Said Aylene.

The hatchling then removed the rest of the egg. Revealing what it was. It was a T-Rex.

"Uh oh is right." Said Fievel. "It's a" Before he could finish, the hatchling opened its mouth and revealed its teeth. Witch got the other dinosaurs to shout "SHARP-TOOTH!"

The young dinosaurs then ran away from the hatchling. But Littlefoot ended up getting tangled in some vines.

As for Strut and Ozzy, they heard the comoten. "Sharp-tooth?" They had to duck so they wouldn't get seen be the Sharp-tooth. Doing so, they didn't see Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike coming and got trampled by them as they ran by. "Ow"

Littlefoot tried to get off the vines but it was no use.

Antonio then whistled witch got Littlefoot to stop moving. "Littlefoot. He's harmless." He said.

Littlefoot took a look at the hatchling. Antonio was right. He wasn't dangerous. "You're right. He doesn't look so dangerous." He said as Aylene helped untangle him.

"He looks cute." Said Tanya.

The hatchling looked at the 5. Are they his family?

"I bet he think we're his family." Said Fievel.

"Well. We aren't really. But we'll take care of him for the time being." Said Aylene.

The hatchling then stud up on his 2 feet. He then tried to walk. He ended up going to fast and then fell onto his head.

"Oh." Exclaimed Aylene.

"Are you alright?" Asked Antonio. The hatchling nodded.

"You're gonna have to be more careful." Said Littlefoot. Hearing that made the hatchling sad as a tire fell out of his eye.

"It's okay. We're not mad. You just fell." Said Aylene.

"You know, he needs a name." Said Fievel.

"I have a name for him." Said Tanya. "We'll call him Norbert."

"No way." Said Antonio. "I recall from Harry Potter that Norbert is a name you give to dragons. Not to Dinosaurs."

"Then how about Raphael?" Asked Fievel.

"Nu uh. Raphael is a Ninja Turtle." Said Antonio.

"Well what do you think we should name him? Even I'm not silly enough to name him Barney." Said Tanya.

Just then, a dragonfly came by. The hatchling bit it with a chomping sound.

"I know." Said Littlefoot. "We'll call him Chomper."

"Yeah. Chomper." Said Fievel.

"I think it fits him well." Said Aylene.

"That's a great name." Said Tanya.

"Okay then. Chomper it is." Said Antonio.

"I guess he's hungry." Said Littlefoot. Another dragonfly came by. He tried to chomp it, but ended up chomping on a bush. Green stuff tasted bad to him. So he spit it out.

"I thought he could eat green food. But now I see he can't." Said Littlefoot. "This is gonna be a lot harder then I thought."

Aylene tried to hold back a laugh from hearing that, but she couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Asked Littlefoot.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Said Aylene as she stopped laughing.

"Well, what can we do with him?" Asked Fievel. "Nether one of us knows how to raze baby dinosaurs."

"Hang on." Said Littlefoot. "Maybe my grandparents knows how. I'll go and ask them."

"Then we'll stay here and watch over Chomper." Said Tanya.

"Okay. But be careful. If Mr. Three-horn finds out about this, he'll kill us." Said Littlefoot.

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Aylene.

"Alright then. See you later." With that, Littlefoot went to find his grandparents.

After Littlefoot left, Aylene picked up Chomper and walked over to the pond.

"Hay. Where are you going?" Asked Antonio.

"I'm taking Chomper to the pond to catch him some fish to eat." Said Aylene.

"But remember what Littlefoot said?" Asked Tanya. "If Topps found out about this, he'll kill us."

"Yeah. But Topps also said that if a carnivore got into the valley, then we should keep it under our control." Said Aylene. "Besides, Chomper is a nice T-Rex. Unlike Sharptooth."

"Well. I guess that's alright." Said Tanya.

The humans and mice then made their way to the pond to get Chomper some food. However, behind the bushes. Someone was watching them. It was Topps.

"So that's what they've been up to." He said. But the humans and mice were following his advice about what he said to them before. If the young Sharp-tooth's parents comes looking for their child, then he'll know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Cera's dad up to? Why did he let Chomper go for now? We'll find out soon. For now, Let's hope the humans and mice can keep Chomper safe.


	11. Chapter 10: Bitten

**Bitten**

Sense no one was at the pond right now, the humans and mice used their archery to catch fish for Chomper. After 20 minutes, Aylene smirked as Chomper ate the last of the fish.

"You sure eat fast for a little guy." She said.

Chomper looked at her with his inisent eyes.

"Oh you're just so cute." She said again.

And then Chomper got up and started walking to the mice. This time he didn't fall over.

"Well. Looks like somebody found out how to walk very easy." Said Fievel.

"Yeah. When humans are born, they take about 3 years until they find out how to stand up." Said Antonio. Chomper didn't understand that, but he, Antonio, and the others laughed at his joke anyway.

Nether one of them knew that Topps was still watching them from the bushes. it turns out the 4 have gotten his advice working and befriended the young 2-claw.

"Good afternoon Mr. Three-horn." Said a voice. But Topps wasn't the only one who heard it. The humans and mice heard it too. Aylene and Antonio grabbed Chomper and the 4 ran back to where the egg hatched.

"Afternoon Kosh." Topps said to a Club-tail. (Ankylosaurus) "Have you seen the young ones anywhere?"

"I saw those humans and 2 legged Tickley Fuzzies go that way. Maybe the young ones are that way." Said Kosh.

"Thanks"

Topps walked back to where the egg hatched. The Gang of 9 weren't there anymore. And neither was that young 2-claw. So he went back to find them somewhere else. When he was gone, the humans and mice came out of hiding.

"That was close." Said Fievel.

"Too close." Said Tanya.

"Ow." Antonio and Aylene shouted at the same time. Chomper had accidentally bit both of them on their arms. Aylene was bitten on the right arm and Antonio was bitten on the left arm. Aylene then opened her backpack took out a first aid kit. She then rapped bandages on her arm and on Antonio's arm.

However, Chomper found out that he had bitten both of his parents and now he was feeling guilty.

"It's okay. We're alright." Said Antonio.

"We better find a new place to hide Chomper." Said Aylene.

"The only place I can think of is the Tall Grass. But I don't want to risk crossing the quicksand again." Said Antonio.

"I hate to say this. But I guess you have the right idea." Said Aylene. "Don't worry though. I'll make sure Chomper doesn't fall in."

Antonio still didn't want to risk crossing the quicksand again. But the Tall Grass was the only place that can hide Chomper well enough. "Okay then. Let's get going." He said.

Aylene picked up Chomper and the 5 went on their way to the quicksand.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck we're getting some lunch from a watering hole. Littlefoot arrived at the moment to get their advise about razing baby dinosaurs. But he knew that he shouldn't tell them about Chomper.

"Grandma. Grandpa. Can I talk to you?" He asked. The 2 elder Long-necks razed their heads out of the water to look at him.

"Why of course Littlefoot. What is it?" Asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Well. I wanna know about babies." Replied Littlefoot.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck got into a shock state. They had never expected Littlefoot to say something like that.

"Littlefoot. You're too young to worry about babies." Said Grandma Longneck.

"Well. It's just that I'm curious." Said Littlefoot.

"Alright then." Grandma Longneck started. "What would you like to know?"

"How do babies get enough to eat?" Asked Littlefoot. Grandma Longneck replied "Why the grown-ups find food for them of course."

"But what if they won't eat what you give them?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Why you wouldn't always eat what we gave you." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"I didn't?" Asked Littlefoot in a shock state.

"That's right. But when you got hungry enough, you always ate." Replied Grandpa Longneck.

"I did?" Asked Littlefoot again. Grandpa Longneck nodded.

"All babies eat when they're hungry Littlefoot." Said Grandma Longneck.

"Okay then. That's all I wanted to know. You can tell me more later. Bye." Littlefoot then left the watering hole.

"Ha ha ha ha. Kids. They want to grow up so fast." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"And ones they do, they wish they were young again." Said Grandma Longneck.

* * *

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike had returned to where the egg hatched. Littlefoot wasn't anywhere to be found. And neither was the humans and mice.

"Where could they be?" Asked Cera.

"Maybe Sharp-tooth eat then." Said Petrie. And there was a chance that he was right.

"Poor Littlefoot. Poor Aylene and Antonio. And poor Fievel and Tanya." Said a very sad Ducky.

But then the sad feelings on the 4 had changed into fear when Strut and Ozzy leappes out of hiding.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little Plant-grazers who ruined our supper." Shouted Ozzy.

"It is the Egg-stealers." Shouted Ducky.

"W-W-What we do?" Petrie asked in fear. Cera then shouted "RUN!"

The 4 then made a brake for it. Ozzy wasn't going to let them get away as he and Strut started to chase them.

"Where is my egg you little brats?"

When they left the place, Littlefoot came back to see that Chomper and even the humans and mice were not there anymore.

"Guys? Where are you." Littlefoot asked.

He looked around. They were no where to be seen.

"Littlefoot" Shouted Antonio's voice. Littlefoot looked and saw his head sticking out of the Sheltering Grass. "Over here."

Littlefoot leaped from rock to rock and this time, he safely made it across.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he hid himself within the grass.

"We couldn't think of any other places to hide Chomper." Said Aylene.

"Mr. Three-horn didn't see you. Did he?" Asked Littlefoot. Antonio replied "No. He didn't."

The 6 (with Aylene carrying Chomper) then made their way back to the main Land safely sense they couldn't hide in the Sheltering Grass any longer.

"We need to hide Chomper someplace else. It's too risky in the Tall Grass." Said Fievel.

Before anyone could suggest a place, the 6 heard screaming. Antonio took a look and saw a horrible site.

"Oh no." He said.

"What is it?" Asked Aylene.

"The Struthiomimus' from last night." Replied Antonio. "They must have found out that it was us who took back the egg they stole. And they've cornered Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike."

Antonio wasn't kidding. Strut and Ozzy had found the others and cornered them on a clif.

"Stay here Chomper. This is grown-up work." Said Tanya.

"Hang on guys. We're coming." Shouted Antonio.

The 5 ran to the clif to help the others. But Chomper wanted to help too. After thinking for a moment, he had a plan.


	12. Chapter 11: You're one of us now

**You're one of us now**

"We have you cornered." Said Ozzy. "Now tell me. Where is my egg?"

"You're egg? We didn't do anything to it. It hatched." Said Cera.

Ozzy got mad. His egg had hatched before he could have eaten it's tasty yoke. "IT HATCHED? BEFORE I COULD EAT IT, MY EGG HATCHED?"

"Calm down Ozzy. It was just an egg." Said Strut.

"IT WASN'T JUST AN EGG! IT WAS OUR DINNER!" Shouted Ozzy. He then lifted up his tail and then wacked Strut on the head. "I'm warning you, you little Leaf Lickers. Stay out of my way. Or I'll"

Before Ozzy could finish, someone shouted "Leave my friends alone." Everyone turned to where they came from. And now they were in for a surprise.

"Littlefoot." Cera shouted in excitmexci.

"We are saved." Said Ducky.

Littlefoot knew what he had to do. He was keeping the Egg-stealers distracted long enough for the humans and mice to make their move.

"Just what I can't stand. A bossy Weed Wacker." Said Ozzy.

Littlefoot then saw Ozzy morning closer to him. And Littlefoot didn't have any horns, arrows, or wings. All he had was his long neck that wouldn't be any help at the moment, and his tail witch is too short to do any damage.

But everything was going as planned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

"Don't you tell me what to do Child. You and your friends will pay for what you did." Said Ozzy.

"Now guys." Shouted Littlefoot. And then the humans and mice leapped out of hiding and tackled the Egg-stealers.

"Aylene. Antonio. Fievel. Tanya." Shouted Cera, see that all of then weren't eaten at all.

"You. You're the one who through those things on our heads." Shouted Ozzy as he looked at Antonio.

"I didn't see any of you." Said Antonio. "What are you" before he could finish, both Egg-stealers got up and held down the humans and mice.

"Let us go." Shouted Aylene.

"No. You're all going to pay." Shouted Ozzy. "Killers of Sharptoooth or not, no one has the right to stand in my way."

Aylene got in a shock state. They already head about The Gang of 9 and their victory against Sharptoooth.

"We may have defeated Sharptoooth. But it doesn't mean we can't also stop Egg-stealers." Shouted Fievel.

"Shut your mouth. Or I'll find out what small animals tastes like." Shouted Ozzy.

But then, everyone heard chomping. They all looked at where they came from. A big shadow of a T-Rex was moving closer as it was making chomping sounds.

"Sharp-tooth" Shouted Cera, Ducky, and Petrie.

"Sharp-tooth" Strut and Ozzy shouted as well. "AAAAHHHH" The 2 forgot about their revenge and let the humans and mice go as they ran to the others and jumped over them.

Big mistake. The 2 Egg-stealers fell all the way down the clif. The gang watched them as they hitted rocks while they fell.

The chomping was still happening. The T-Rex was now closer.

"Get behind us." Shouted Tanya as she, Fievel, and the humans took out their archery and got ready to fire arrows at the T-Rex.

But, the shadow started to shrink. The humans and mice lowered their weapons as the T-Rex came into view.

"Chomper" Said Antonio as Chomper got to The Gang of 9.

"Chomper. You saved us." Said Littlefoot as he saw that was Chomper the whole time.

The others looked at him. It was the same Sharp-tooth that they hatched.

"Chomper? What's a Chomper?" Asked Cera. Ducky replied "It is his name silly."

"See guys? Chomper's a nice Sharp-tooth. He will never hurt us." Said Fievel.

"Chomper" Antonio started. "This is your aunt Cera. You're uncles Spike and Petrie. And your aunt Ducky."

"Hi Chomper. I think you are very cute." Said Ducky.

"Thank you for saying our lives." Said Cera.

"Maybe we can the best friends by and by. Me tech him to fly." Said Petrie.

"No no no. His body is fun to get wet. He should go swimming with me." Said Ducky.

"Guys. Calm down. He's just a baby. Don't scare him." Said Antonio.

"He can hang around with my even though he's not a Three-horn." Said Cera.

"Besides. We're a family and he's one of us now." Said Fievel. "We should celebrate this moment." Fievel then leapped into Antonio's backpack and pulled out a violin.

"You play the violin?" Asked Aylene.

"I couldn't have had a better teacher then Papa." Said Fievel. He then started playing a sad tone. But then it evolved to Western Music from when he ran The Captus Cat Gang out of Green River.

"Hay. I love that song." Said Tanya as she started dancing.

Aylene pulled out her ocarina and started playing to add some effect to Fievel's song. Antonio and all the dinosaurs started to dance around as well.

But Chomper didn't dance around with the others. He was focused on Cera's moving tail. It looked like something to him. Before anyone saw him, it was too late. He then took a bite on the tail.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! He bit me. Chomper bit me." Shouted Cera.

"Well he didn't mean it." Said Littlefoot.

"Do you call this not meaning it?" Asked Cera as the others saw the Chomper kept his mouth on Cera's tail. Chomper then lto go as he realized what he just did.

"Bad boy Chomper." Said Tanya.

"We need to do a better job on keeping him" Before Antonio could finish, Cera shouted "We are not keeping him. A Sharp-tooth can never be one of us. Never."

"Cera. He's just a baby." Said Littlefoot.

"He's a Sharp-tooth. He has to go." Said Cera.

"No. He stays." Littlefoot argued.

"He goes."

"He stays."

"He goes."

"He stays."

"Goes"

"Stays"

"Goes"

"Stays"

"You no mean to bit Cera. Did you?" Asked Petrie. Chomper didn't know. Was he like the other Sharp-teeth?

"You no know?" Petrie asked again as he held onto Chomper's mouth. Ducky looked at them and pushed Petrie back.

"No Chomper. You can not eat Petrie. No." She said. But then she noticed something. "I said no. Just like my parents. Oh no no no no no."

"We are not keeping him and that's final." Cera shouted.

"Don't you see Chomper? You can't be a Sharp-tooth. Sharp-teeth aren't aloud in The Great Valley." Said Littlefoot.

Aylene gasped at what Littlefoot said.

Chomper got sad and then he left.

"Chomper. Wait." Shouted Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot." Ducky started. "Before you bring Chomper back, you should think about it. He is different than us."

"Different? You said the same thing about me and the others." Shouted Aylene.

"I don't care if Chomper is different." Shouted Littlefoot.

"What? But I" Before Aylene could finish, Littlefoot said "Have every right to be mad at us. I let you, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya down before and I'm not going to do it again."

"Guys. There's something you need to know." Said Antonio. "Cera's dad told us that if a Sharp-tooth got into the valley, then it's our job to keep it under control."

"What. My dad told you that?" Asked Cera.

"Yes. So it's up to us to keep Chomper under control." Replied Antonio.

"We should at least find him before he gets hurt." Said Fievel.

"You know what. You're right. Let's go." Said Cera.

The Gang of 9 went back to the bottom and began their such.

* * *

Strongfang and Rena have finally made it to the bottom of the mountain. In front of them was a green landscape.

"Where are we?" Asked Rena.

"I think I know this place." Said Strongfang. "We're in The Great Valley."

"The Great Valley? But the path we took was supposed to be blocked up by bolders." Said Rena.

"It might have been crumbled by that rock slide I heard last night." Said Strongfang. "And what I smelled. I think it was the hatchlings who Defeated Sharptoooth."

"Them. It's their fault we're like this." Said Rena.

"It is?" Asked Strongfang.

"They thought they defeated him. But he came back. He even has minions because of them. He's ever wrose then he was before." Said Rena.

"You're right. It's all their fault." Shouted Strongfang. "Let's get them."

The 2-claws then made their way farther into the valley to find The Gang of 9.

* * *

After a long climb, Strut and Ozzy finally got to the top and back on the ledge. They were covered with vines and broses.

"Next time we look before we leep." Said Ozzy.

"You think the Sharp-tooth finished off those kids Ozzy?" Asked Strut.

"We'll find out later." Said Ozzy. "For now let's ourselves an egg and eat."

The 2 then went back to egg hunting as they went down the slope.


	13. Chapter 12: To the rescue

**To the rescue**

"Chomper. Where are you? Chomper." Shouted Antonio.

"Chomper." Called Petrie.

"Chomper when are you?" Asked Littlefoot.

"I am tied. I am. I am." Said Ducky.

"We can't stop guys. Not until we find Chomper." Said Aylene.

"Maybe we stop, Chomper find us." Said Petrie.

"How long until we find him?" Asked Cera, getting tired from all that walking.

"We'll find him Cera." Said Fievel.

"He should be here somewhere." Said Tanya.

Littlefoot walked up ahead with the humans and mice behind him. The 5 took a look to see if Chomper was up ahead.

"Hay. Do you hear something?" Asked Antonio.

Indeed that everyone did hear something. It sounds like like fire. The 5 then looked up and saw that they have arrived at the base of the only Volcano in The Great Valley.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Tanya.

"I'm afraid not." Said Aylene.

"Hay. I something on the volcano. It's moving." Said Fievel.

"I see it to." Said Antonio. "It looks like...huh...oh no. Chomper."

"Cera, Pterie, Ducky, Spike. Come quick." Littlefoot called to the others as they came by. "It's Chomper. He's on the volcano."

Everyone looked at Chomper. He was trying to get a dragonfly and it kept avoiding his mouth. He was also close to the top.

"He could fall into the lava pit. He could." Said Ducky.

"Come back Chomper. It's too dangerous." Littlefoot called to him. But Chomper still contuned to chase the dragonfly.

"He can't hear us down here. We gotta get closer." Said Antonio. It was risky, but they had to do it. The Gang of 9 made their way to the top.

* * *

Strut and Ozzy made their way up a slope not too far away from the smoking mountain. When they got to the top, they saw nest of Flyer eggs. The mother was no where in site.

"Ah. Lunch is served." Said Ozzy.

The 2 walked over to the nest to grab as many eggs as they can. But before they could grab any

"Chomper." Shouted a voice. The Egg-stealers gat so confused that they ended up slipping off the ledge but grabbed onto it in time.

"We're coming Chomper." Shouted another voice.

"Don't move Chomper." Another shouted.

The Egg-stealers looked down and saw who's voices were coming from. And there was a horrible surprise.

"It's those kids again Ozzy." Said Strut.

It really was them. They just keep on coming back.

"Don't worry Chomper. We're coming." Shouted one of the Tickley Fuzzies.

"If they scream any louder they're going to give us away." Said Ozzy

But then, they heard a screeching sound. The Egg-stealers then saw that the mother Flyer has returned. And worse, she saw them.

The Egg-stealers yelped as they got back onto the ledge and ran away from the nest. The Flyer wasn't going to let them get away and began to chase them.

The Egg-stealers then saw a cave near by and ran to it. But they ended up getting stuck on each other when they got to the entrance.

The 2 struggled until they finally got inside. The Flyer missed her attack when they got in. But it didn't matter. She got them away from nest. So she just went back to the nest and rested on her eggs.

The Egg-stealers stud in the shadows at the cave entrance with only their glowing eyes showing. Ozzy was mad that their chance was ruined again.

"Those kids have ruined our lunch, for the last time."

* * *

The volcano was starting to get worse. Fire pebbles were flying out of it and the smoke was getting bigger. Chomper payed no attention to the volcano. His mind was set on the dragonfly that kept getting away. He kept on chasing it and still he didn't catch it.

However, Chomper didn't see The Gang of 9 heading his way. But they lost site of him.

The humans and mice were having a hard time breathing. They were close to the top and there was a lot of sulfur and hot air in the place.

"Guys? Are you ok?" Asked Littlefoot.

"We're fine. It's just a little hard the breath around here." Said Antonio as he, Aylene, and the mice took out their water bottles and took a drink.

"It's not really hard to breath here at all." Said Cera.

"To you guys it isn't." Said Fievel. "But to humans and human world animals, being this close to an active volcano can make it hard to breath."

"Let's just find Chomper before that volcano blows its top." Said Aylene.

"Uh. Guys. That might be a problem." Said Tanya as she looked at the top.

The smoke had gotten more bigger and was also getting faster. There was even a red glowing light from the inside that came from the lava pit. The eruption was about to start soon.

"Okay. I take that back." Said Aylene.

"Maybe Chomper already went to someplace safer." Suggested Antonio

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Littlefoot.

"Uh oh. I don't think we can get out in time." Said Fievel.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Cera. Fievel replied "Look"

Everyone gasped as they looked at the path they came from. Strut and Ozzy were there and they blocked it off.

"Leaving? So soon? But you haven't had your bath." Said Ozzy.

"Me no need bath. Me take one just yesterday." Said Petrie.

"Get away from us." Shouted Antonio as he pulled out his Golf-club. "I'm warning you. Getting hit by a Golf-club can really hurt."

"Don't you dare threaten me. I'm ready for anything." Ozzy shouted back.

"Well you 2 Egg-stealers better watch it." Shouted Cera. "It just so happens that we are friends with a Sharp-tooth. A very mean Sharp-tooth."

Cera was loud enough for Chomper to hear her. That got him to stop chasing the dragonfly and saw the gang with the Egg-stealers.

"Sharp-teeth don't have friends." Shouted Ozzy.

"They do to." Ducky shouted back.

Chomper didn't want to leave the gang in danger. He knew he had to do something. Then he got. He knew just what to do. But first he had to get away from the volcano before it blows its top.

"If a Sharp-tooth is your friend, then prove it." Shouted Ozzy.

"But Ozzy. We saw a Sharp-tooth shadow. That's good enough for me." Said Strut.

"Boy are you dumb. That scary shadow wasn't a big Sharp-tooth. It was just a baby." Said Cera.

"Cera." Shouted Aylene, knowing what Cera Just did.

Cera couldn't think anything else to say. She really had messed it up. "Oops." She cried.

"Uh. Guys." Shouted Fievel as he pointed to the volcano. The eruption has started. Lava drops were flying out meaning that the volcano was close to blowing its top.

"Time's up Little ones." Said Ozzy.

But before he and Strut could do anything to the gang, the volcano blew its top witch got them distracted. Fire balls were being shot out of the volcano as the lava came out of the opening side. The Egg-stealers forgot about their revenge and ran away before one of the fire ball landed on them.

Another fire ball was rolling strait to the gang. Aylene mounted herself on Littlefoot's back while Antonio did the same thing on Cera's back and even Ducky and the mice got themselves onto Spike. The gang then made a brake for it when the fire ball got closer but they moved out of the way in time for it to miss them.

"Close call." Shouted Antonio.

"Yeah. But the lava might get us in time." Shouted Fievel.

"Don't worry." Said Aylene. "lava flows down slowly. We should be able to get away from it in time."

"I hope you're right." Said Littlefoot as he looked at the hot liquid burning everything in its path.

Soddenly, Ducky fell off Spike and rolled back. Tanya saw what happened and ran to her.

"Come on. We can't stop for anything." She said.

When Ducky got up, she let out a scream as she watched the lava river flowing down the mountain. "Let's go." She said as she and Tanya ran back to the gang.

The 9 were now a foot away from the volcano. But they still had to get away from the lava. But then they stopped in front of cliff. The canyon was about 50 feet down and the other side was too far away to jump to.

Littlefoot looked around for an escape root. And then he saw one at the right. "Quick. This way." He said.

Everyone followed Littlefoot to the escape root. But before they could go any farther, Tanya tripped on some pebble and slid up ahead while Spike also tripped on a pebble and and flang Fievel off of him. Making both mice bump into each other but unharmed.

"Don't worry. We're alright." Said Fievel.

But then something grabbed him by his tail. Fievel looked and let out a gasp. Ozzy had returned and was holding onto Fievel by his tail. Strut was there to and grabbed Tanya by her tail. The others stopped running as they reallized that they were trapped again.

"I've had it with you little Sap-suckers." Shouted Ozzy.

Strut had also let out an evil laugh. Knowing that they'll finally getting those kids out of the way ones and for all.

But then both Egg-stealers felt something bite their tails and screamed in pain. Everyone then looked at what bit them.

"Chomper. You came back for us." Said Antonio. Chomper then let the Egg-stealers go and walked up to the gang.

"Chomper. I'm so glad you came back." Said Fievel. But that didn't Ozzy to let him go.

"That's it. No more fooling around." He shouted in anger. "You humans better surender and drop all of your stuff. Or you'll never see your fuzzy pets ever again."

"Don't do it guys." Shouted Tanya.

"Quiet you." Shouted Ozzy.

The humans got off Littlefoot and Cera. They knew that if they sorender, then all of them are done for. But if they don't, then Fievel and Tanya are goners.

"Don't do it guys." Said Littlefoot.

But the humans had no choese. This was over for them ether way.

"We sorender." They said as they dropped their stuff. Though the Egg-stealers didn't know that Antonio had one more trick in him.

"I know it." Said Ozzy as he and Strut ran to the gang grabbed hold of them and pinned them on the ground. "And now to get rid of you. Without you kids in the way, getting eggs in this valley won't be a problem."

But then Antonio grabbed his Golf-club and swang it on both of the Egg-stealers and knocked them off of the gang.

"You forgot one thing. Never trust what you hear." Said Antonio as he and Aylene reclamed their stuff.

The 2 Egg-stealers had their backs turned. Giving Aylene a idea. "Should we?" She Asked.

"Why yes." Said Antonio. The humans then got ready to fire their arrows. Before the Egg-stealers found what was going on, it was too late. The humans shot arrows on their backs, making them leap ahead.

"Nice going guys." Said Littlefoot. "But the lava is closer now. We have to go."

"Littlefoot. That tree over there. It doesn't look like that its roots are stable enough." Said Fievel.

"I see what you're saying." Said Littlefoot. "Aylene. You better get on."

Aylene mounted herself back onto Littlefoot while Antonio did the same with Cera. Littlefoot then ran to the tree and used his front paws to push it down. And it worked. Making a bridge to use to cross to the other side.

"Come guys. I don't know how long it'll hold." Aylene Shouted to the other.

Chomper quickly followed behind Littlefoot as he walked to the other side. Cera was next. She did her best not to fall off. And then she made it. Spike, with Ducky and the mice on him, walked over to the other side without any problems.

"We made it. Yes we did." Said Ducky.

However, the Egg-stealers have gotten back and was about to step on the tree as well.

"If you step on that log, we'll shoot more arrows at you." Shouted Aylene.

Strut was about to step on until Ozzy pushed him back. "I'm first. I'm always first." He said. He then walked over to the other side. But then he stopped when he heard the sounds of fire. He then saw that the fire river had touched the log and it was burning. Before Ozzy could even move, the roots had burned down and made the rest of the log fall down the cliff and took Ozzy with it.

"Ozzy. Wait for me." Shouted Strut. He then leaped off the ledge and fell all the way down with Ozzy.

"Finally. It's over." Said Antonio.

"If this were a game. I'd never wanna play it again." Said Cera.

"I'm with you on that." Said Fievel.

But then. Everyone heard roaring. The gang turned around and saw 2 full grown T-Rex's right next to them.

**"At last. We found you leaf eating meneces."** Said The dark green one.

**"You will pay with your lives."** Said the light green one. And still Aylene is the only one who can understand them.

"Look like we still it." Said Petrie in a panic state.

"RUN!" Shouted Littlefoot.

The gang moved out of the when the T-Rex's attack missed them and ended up bitting the grass and some pebbles insted. The T-Rex's spit out the green and rocks and then began to chase the gang.


	14. Chapter 13: Revelations

**Revelelations**

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were getting some lunch at the gazing grounds of the valley. But then they heard a roar coming in the horizon. It was a Sharp-tooth roar.

"Sharp-teeth? In the valley?" Asked Grandma Longneck.

This had never happened before. Grandpa Longneck then said "We must warn the others."

The 2 then went to find the other dinosaurs in the valley before it was to late.

* * *

Meanwhile. The Gang of 9 and Chomper we're still running away from the T-Rex's all over the forest.

"DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP GOING!" Shouted Antonio.

**"WITCH ONE OF YOU DID IT?"** Asked the dark green T-Rex.

**"WE'LL TARE YOU UP LIMB BY LIMB!"** Shouted the light green T-Rex.

And yet, Aylene was still the only one who can understand what the T-Rex's are saying. They sounded like they were seeking revenge on the gang. But how is she the only one who can hear them talk?

**"COME BACK HERE YOU PESTS!"** Shouted the dark green T-Rex.

Sodenly, Cera had stopped running to catch some brath on an old tree stump.

"Cera. We can't stop now." Said Antonio. "Wait. Is that...Oh no. LOOK OUT!"

Cera heard Antonio shout and saw that the light green T-Rex was about to stomp on them. Cera moved out of the way in time before the T-Rex stomped on them. It then tried to bite them, but they were too fast.

"Guys. Don't stop for anything." Shouted Fievel.

**"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!"** Shouted the dark green T-Rex again.  **"SHARPTOOTH WAS MY BROTHER! WHAT YOU DID TO HIM ONLY MEAD HIM WORSE AND HE'S RUINING OUR LIVES. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

Aylene got in a shock state. " _They're related to Sharptooth? And he savived the fall?_ " This couldn't be true. Is Sharptooth really still alive? And does Sharptooth really have a family?

Aylene was too cowt up in her mind that she didn't see the light green T-Rex closing in to Littlefoot. But she snapped out of her trance when the T-Rex was about to attack. "Littlefoot. Look out."

Littlefoot moved out of the way in time before the T-Rex could bite off his tail.

The gang then ran behind some trees when they got too far away from the full grown carnivores. Making them go past the gang without seeing them. Now that they were out of danger, the 10 then took a stop at catch their brath.

"It dangerous out there." Said Petrie.

"I thought Sharp-teeth couldn't get into the valley." Said Cera.

"How did they get in?" Asked Ducky.

"I think it's our fault." Said Tanya feeling guilty.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cera. "What did we do?"

"We caused the avalanche that made a hole in The Great Wall." Explained Littlefoot who was also felling guilty.

"Oh. Yeah. We did." Said Cera. And yet, all of them were feeling guilty now. Except for Chomper who didn't understand what was going on.

"Okay." Started Aylene. "What is going on here? How come I'm the only one who can understand what carnivores are saying?"

"It's got to be the Time Stone." Said Antonio. "While we were running, I saw it flashing small bursts of light."

"WHAT?" Asked Aylene. "You're telling me that it's the Time Stone that's getting me to understand what those T-Rex's were saying?"

"Yes" Replied Antonio. "Hay. I have an Idea."

Antonio walked over to Aylene and held onto the stone with his right hand. He then used his left index finger to scrape some dust off of it and onto him self. But even with just a small amount of dust, his whole body was glowing.

**"Where are they?"** Asked the light green T-Rex from far away and Antonio heard her.

"It worked. I can understand them now." He said.

"Hay. Can it work with us to?" Asked Cera. Antonio then scrapped more dust off the Time Stone onto the mice and the dinosaurs. (Minus Chomper) And now almost all of them were glowing.

**"They can't be too far ahead."** Said the dark green T-Rex.

"Hay. I can hear them talk." Said Littlefoot.

* * *

"I guess we lost them." Said Rena.

"Just keep searching." Said Strongfang. "They have to be here someplace. And I've looked at the humans. The male has 4 eyes. The female is the one with the Time Stone. So make sure that she is alive."

"Why do you need her alive?" Asked Rena.

"Because I have some questions only she can answer."

"Well then, I'll look for them at the watering hole." Said Rena. Strongfang replied "Just be careful. I saw an old Long-neck walking over there."

Rena then walked over to the watering hole. Strongfang then sniffed the air to find those pests.

"That girl looked like Elaine." He said. "But it wan't her. If she's not Elaine, then who is she?"

Upon thinking about it, his memory on Elaine played over in his head.

* * *

_Strongfang was searching for some dinosaurs that can help him take down Sharptooth. He searched many Sharp-teeth and Leaf-eaters alike. But no mater who he asked, the other Sharp-teeth were too afraid to face Sharptooth and the Leaf-eaters couldn't help him ether because they can't understand him. The Leaf-eaters that did speak Sharp-tooth thought he was just trying to trick them._

_"I know they can't help me ether way." He said. "But I have to stop Sharptooth. In fact, I hope those rumors about humans are true. If not, then we're all doomed."_

_Before he could go any farther, he saw 2 animals in front of the Night Circle. One of them looked like a Long-neck. But then Strongfang got into a shock state. The other one was a human. Strongfang walked over to them as he tried his best not to get into combat._

_"Excuse me." He said though the Long-neck couldn't understand him._

_"Get away from us." Shouted the Long-neck._

_"Hold on Doc. Maybe I should deal with him." Said the human as she got ready to talk to Strongfang. **"If you are a foe, we are not afraid of you. If you are a friend, tell me your name."**_

_**"My name is Strongfang. And I take that you're one of those humans that only the Leaf-eaters stick around with."** _

_**"Indeed I am. My name is Elaine if that's what you mean."** _

_**"Tell me Elaine. Are you and your companion seeking the biter known as Sharptooth? If yes, then I've come to help."** _

_**"We are. He has terrorized this land for too long. If you are going to help us, then do you know where he is?"** _

_**"No. But I know where he's going. He's heading for The Great Valley. It's past the great rock that looks like a Long-neck. And past or through the mountains that burn. If you 2 want to stop him, you'll have to hurry before he turns the place into a graveyard."** _

_For a moment, no body said anything._

**_"Why are you helping us?"_ ** _Asked Elaine._

**_"Just go. Stop him. That's all i'm asking. You don't have much time. You have to go."_ ** _Said Strongfang._

_The human and Long-neck then went on their way to The Great Valley._

_"For everyone's sake. Both plant and meat eaters. I hope you can win Lone Wanders."_

_With that, Strongfang fell asleep._

* * *

"But they didn't. They only weakened him. If that other human has the stone, she must be related to Elaine." Said Strongfang. "But that other human. Was he her brother? Or are they just friends? And what were those 2 legged Tickley Fuzzies?"

Just what are they? Strongfang wanted some answers now.

"No matter. I'll find out soon enough."

With that, Strongfang went back to finding the Flat-tooth children and their human and 2 legged Tickley Fuzzy companions.


	15. Chapter 14: Battle in the valley

**Battle in the valley**

"What did you hear them say?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Well. The drak green one said that he's related to Sharptoooth." Said Aylene. "He revealed that they're brothers."

"Brothers? Sharptoooth has family?" Asked Cera in a shock state.

"Plus, they said that Sharptoooth survived the pond." Said Aylene.

"WHAT? No." Shouted Antonio. "He couldn't swim with those scrawny arms."

"We drowned him not long before we find The Great Valley." Said Fievel.

"It was my plan to drown him." Said Antonio. "Maybe I can't be the leader after all."

"Don't say that." Said Aylene. "If we defeated him before, then we can do it again."

"We can?" Asked Ducky.

"Of course. In fact, we can defeat the T-Rex's that are here too." Said Aylene.

"But we no have pond." Said Petrie.

"Maybe we won't need one this time." Said Tanya.

Aylene was about to say something, but everyone heard a roar at the watering hole. The gang looked at the watering hole and saw the light green T-Rex.

"Or maybe we do need one." Said Tanya.

"Wait. I think it's already fighting someone." Said Fievel.

"And I think it's" Said Littlefoot. But when he got a better look, he gasped. "Grandpa"

Grandpa Longneck was indeed fighting the light green T-Rex in the watering hole.

"I don't think he can hold on much longer." Said Antonio.

"We gotta do something." Said Fievel as he ran to the watering hole.

"Fievel. No." Shouted Aylene as she, Antonio, Littlefoot, and Tanya ran after him.

"Fievel. He's a grown-up. He can handle that old Sharp-tooth." Said Cera. But Fievel replied "No, he needs us."

Seeing his friends running to the Sharp-tooth, Chomper ran after them. Cera saw this and shouted "Chomper. Stay here." But he still went on. Cera knew that Aylene was right. If they defeated Sharptoooth, then they can defeat more Sharp-teeth as well.

Grandpa Longneck swang his tail on the Sharp-tooth and knocked it into the water. But it wasn't down yet. " **You'll pay for that!** " It said though Grandpa Longneck couldn't understand what it was saying.

The Sharp-tooth got up and head boncked Grandpa Longneck into the lake. Making him powerless to move. The Sharp-tooth was about to finish him off. But then Petrie's mother came and attacked the Sharp-tooth by it's eyes. The Sharp-tooth took it's attention onto Petrie's mother and began to chase her. Grandpa Longneck got up and knew that now was a good time to find the other grown-ups.

* * *

Littlefoot saw the light green T-Rex heading his way and ran behind a bush before it found him. He then came to a vine that was tangled on some trees across from each other. He then had a plane and grabbed the vine with his mouth.

"Littlefoot!"

The Brontosaurus turned around and saw the humans and mice heading his way.

"Guys!"

Aylene and Tanya stopped at the side Littlefoot was on to help him pull the vine while Antonio and Fievel ran to the other side and grabbed the other end of the vine.

And then the T-Rex got closer. Before the 5 started pulling the vine

"Chomper!" Shouted Antonio as Chomper came and grabbed the vine where he and Fievel are.

"Chomper. Get ready to pull." Said Fievel.

"Okay" Replied Chomper.

"Hay. You said your first word." Said Tanya.

"NOW!" Shouted Aylene as the T-Rex got into place. The 6 pulled as hard as they can on the vine witch got the T-Rex fall on it's belly.

"Let's go." Said Littlefoot.

The 6 then ran away before the T-Rex got back on its feet. " **HUMANS! 2 LEGGED TICKLEY FUZZIES! GET BACK HERE!** " It shouted.

"I think that's the female T-Rex." Said Antonio.

"You think?" Asked Aylene.

Just then, the 6 saw Cera in front of a cave. "Littlefoot. Chomper. Aylene. Antonio. Fievel. Tanya. In here." She shouted. The 6 ran to the cave and hid in it. The T-Rex tried to get herself in, but she was too big.

Then, something hit her head. The T-Rex looked up and saw Ducky and Petrie on top of tree throwing coconuts at her.

"Take that you mean old T-Rex." Shouted Ducky.

"You good shot Ducky." Said Petrie. Ducky replied "Thank you Petrie."

The T-Rex couldn't take it anymore. She then ran to the tree and tried to get Ducky and Petrie. But they were too high to reach.

"I'm coming guys." Shouted Cera as she charged at the T-Rex at full speed. Cera then ramed the T-Rex' left foot. Casing her to screech in pane.

Doing that made Cera dizzy a little, but she got in time to see the T-Rex closing in at her. Cera ran away in time she got bitten and led the T-Rex to rocky point.

"Spike." She shouted to Spike who was on top of the cliff in front of a flat rock. "Now Spike. NOW!"

Spike pushed the rock off the ledge and it fell onto the T-Rex. Making her dizzy and fall flat on her belly. Cera humped at her before walking off with Spike.

"We did it Spike. We've flatten that dumb old T-Rex." She said.

But they had forgotten about the other T-Rex as he came out of no where. " **WHAT DID YOU DO TO RENA?** " He asked in anger.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! ANOTHER ONE!" Shouted Cera as she ran back to the cave. But Spike ended up staying where he was.

"Spike!" Shouted Petrie.

"Do not stand there Spike. Run." Said Ducky. But Spike was so scared that he couldn't move at all. Ducky got mad and started jumping from tree to tree.

"Ducky. No." Shouted Aylene. But Ducky didn't listen and hopped onto the T-Rex's mouth and started to stomp really hard on it.

"You leave my brother alone." She said. What she was doing gave Spike a chance to rejoin the others. The T-Rex couldn't take it anymore and started shaking his head to get Ducky to fall off of him. Ducky grabbed onto the nose in time to stay on.

* * *

The Grown-ups were all together, looking for the Sharp-teeth. Until they heard a child screaming.

"That was one of our young ones." Said Grandma Longneck.

Mama Swimmer paniced as she knew who it was. "Ducky!"

"This way. Quick." Said Granpa Longneck he led the others to the where the screaming came from.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The T-Rex was shaking his head faster now. And Ducky was close to losing her grip.

"Me coming Ducky." Said Petrie as he flew strate to the T-Rex.

But then the light green T-Rex recovered from the rock and got to Ducky. Ducky then kicked her on the nose. Bad idea. The T-Rex was now more mad and was about to go for the kill. But Petrie grabbed Ducky in time and got away witch made her bite the male instead.

"Guys." Shout Antonio he and the others (minus Chomper) Ran to them.

" **LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO STRONGFANG!** " Shouted the female.

**"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?"** Asked Littlefoot sense the Time Stones afect was still working.

**"Answer me first."** Said the male.  **"Who are you?"** To answer, the gang did a roll call.

**"Littlefoot"**

**"Aylene"**

**"Antonio"**

**"Fievel"**

**"Tanya"**

**"Cera"**

**"Ducky"**

**"Petrie"**

**"And Spike who can't talk yet."** Said Antonio.  **"Who are you?"**

**"My name is Strongfang and this is my mate Rena. Now tell me. Where did you get that stone?"**

**"Why do you want to know?"** Asked Aylene.

**"Yeah. Why do you want to know?"** Asked Cera.

**"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT STONE?"** Strongfang snarled.

**"My grandma gave it to me."** Replied Aylene.  **"What is it to you?"**

**"Elaine's your grandmother?"** Asked Strongfang in a shock state. Hearing that got Aylene in a shock state as well.

**"How do you know my grandmother's name?!"**

**"Why did you do it?"** Asked Rena.

**"Do what?"** Littlefoot replied.

Rena then said  **"You know perfectly well "what"! You didn't think you 9 would get away with it, Did you?! We know it was you six were in The Mysterious Beyond when it happened!"**

The adults was standing a few feet away from the gang and the Sharp-teeth. But they couldn't understand what they were saying. They were only roaring and grunting and snarling like the T-Rexes.

"Is it just me? Or are the children acting different?" Asked Topps.

**"It's Sharptooth you're talking about, Isn't it?!"** Asked Antonio.

**"This is something only your sister can speak of."** Said Strongfang.

**"I'm not his sister. He and I are best friends."** Said Aylene.

**"Why are after us because of your brother? We were only defending ourselves!"** Said Fievel.

**"How can you justify taking an innocent life "defending yourselves"?"** Asked Rena.

**"Innocent? That monster tried to kill us!"** Tanya shrieked

**"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TICKLEY FUZZY?"**  Rena roared.

Before anyone could do something else, Topps charged at the T-Rex's and knocked them down. The rest of grown-ups came started to take down the 2 Sharp-teeth.

"Look at the grown-ups go." Said Littlefoot.

"Get them Papa." Said Cera.

The T-Rex's couldn't take it anymore and ran off. Witch means the battle was now over. The adults and the gang cheared at their victory.

However, Chomper was watching from the cave. He saw what the grown-ups did to the other Sharp-teeth witch got him to remember what Littlefoot said to him.

_"Don't you see Chomper? You Can't be a Sharp-tooth. Sharp-teeth aren't aloud in The Great Valley."_

Chomper knew the best chorice to make was to live before any of the grown-ups spotted him.

* * *

"Those Sharp-teeth won't dare show their faces here again." Said Topps.

"But how did they get into the valley in the first place?" Asked Grandma Longneck.

"Who knows?" Asked Grandpa Longneck.

"It's never happened before." Said Mama Swimmer.

"It's a mystery." Said an adult Stegosaurus.

The adults turned over to the gang and saw that they were now back to normel.

"Hi Daddy." Said Cera.

"Kids. You're talking properly again." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"What are talking about?" Asked Fievel.

"You kids were having only Sharp-tooth roars coming out of your mouths." Said Topps.

The gang were confused. All this time they only heard their normel voices. But then something came into Littlefoot's head.

"The Time Stone." He said. "Antonio found out that the Time Stone got Aylene to understand what Sharp-teeth are saying. So he sprinkled some of its dust onto the rest of us so we can all understand what they were saying."

The adults got into a shock state. Not every Leaf-eater can understand what Sharp-teeth can say.

"The dark one. He said his name is Strongfang. And the light one is his mate Rena." Said Cera.

"Did you say "Strongfang"?" Asked Topps.

"Yes" Replied Cera.

"Sharptooth's brother were here the whole time? Why didn't I see that?"

The gang couldn't believe what they just heard. How did Topps know who Strongfang was?

"How do yo know him?" Asked Tanya.

"I heard stories about him. He got all the Time Stone users and their friends to stand up aganst Sharptooth. Only they were lucky to make it out alive." Said Topps.

"And my grandma was one of them." Said Aylene.

"Witch rises the mystery about how he and Rena got in the valley." Said Mama Flyer.

"We know how they got in." Said Ducky.

"Last night, I gathered all of us to Tall Peak." Said Cera.

"And then we cout site of a pare of Egg-stealers." Said Littlefoot.

"Egg-stealers? In the valley?" Asked Grandma Longneck in a shock state.

"They steal egg from Ducky's nest." Said Petrie.

"WHAT?" Shouted Mama Swimmer.

"And then you kids chased them by yourselves because you didn't have time to tell us?" Asked Topps in anger.

The gang hesitated. They're in for it now.

"Yes. We did." Said Cera. "But we didn't go to far. We only cased them up to The Great Wall. Until some rocks fell and made a big hole."

"So that's how they got in." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"We must close the opening at ones." Said Grandma Longneck.

"Hold on there." Said Topps. "What about Chomper?"

"How did you know about him?" Asked Antonio.

"Well. Let's just say that uhh." He hesitated.

"Were you spying on us?" Asked Fievel in anger.

"Why no. I was uhh. You see uh. Okay. I was spying on you."

"Well why didn't you just talk to us?" Asked Aylene.

"Because I saw that you were taking my advice really good." Said Topps.

"What advice." Asked the adult Stegosaurus. Topps replied "I told then that if a Sharp-tooth got in the valley, then it's their job to keep it under control. Like they were doing with Chomper."

"But how did you find him?" Asked Mama Flyer.

"Well." Littlefoot started. "After the rock slide, we found what we thought was Ducky's unhatched sibling. But the egg looked bigger. When we got to the nest, we then saw that the real egg had safely come back. I guess the Egg-stealers must have lost it in the rock slide. But we didn't know that Chomper was a Sharp-tooth until he hatched. And from what we learned from him, parenting is hard work."

"But he's your responsebilety sense you kids had hatched him." Said Topps. "But now that responsebilety goes to Strongfang and Rena."

"Hang on. Are you saying that Strongfang and Rena might be Chomper's real parents?" Asked Antonio.

"Then that means" Said Cera but couldn't finish.

"Chomper is Sharptooth's nephew." Said Ducky.

"But Strongfang is soposed to be on our side. Even if Chomper is Sharptooth's nephew, he's on our side." Said Topps.

"Hang on. Where is he anyway?" Asked Littlefoot.

"He might seen the fight and ran off sense he knew that he's also a T-Rex." Said Antonio. "I'm gonna go and find him."

"No. You're not doing this alone." Cera shouted. "We're in this together. He's our responsebilety until Strongfang and Rena can see that we're all on the same side."

"Then go." Said Topps. "Go find him. We won't stop you on this. But just be careful."

"Yes Daddy." Cera said before she and the rest of the gang went off to find Chomper in the forest.

"Mr. Three-horn. Are you sure the children will be alright?" Asked Mama Flyer.

"I only hope so." Topps Replied.

"So. How can we close the wall?" Asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Any ideas?" Asked Mama Swimmer.

"We must do it right away." Said Topps.


	16. Chapter 15: Reunion and Farewell

**Reunion and Farewell**

"How dare they talk about our hatchling like that?" Asked Rena as she and Strongfang roamed through the forest.

"You weren't listening much. They thought we were talking about Sharptooth." Said Strongfang.

"Oh. But then we should be in the same side with them." Said Rena.

"Yeah. But after what happened back there, I don't think they'll trust us now." Said Strongfang.

* * *

Chomper was wondering around the forest. Not knowing where to go sense he knew that he can't go back.

But the gang had found him with Aylene on Littlefoot, Antonio on Cera, and the mice on Spike. Chomper saw them and ran to them. At least he won't be alone.

"Chomper. We found you." Said Littlefoot. Chomper was so happy to see him that he licked Littlefoot's neck. "Hay. No biting. Okay?"

But then the 10 heard roaring. The adult T-Rex's have spotted them.

"RUN!" Shouted Cera.

The gang made a brake for it. Running as fast as they can. They then ran across a log bridge. Until it broke and got all of them (Except Chomper) to fall into a hole and dinosaurs had their feet stuck. Chonper came to help them.

"Go on Chomper. Save yourself." Said Ducky.

"No." Said Antonio as he grabbed the Time Stone and sprinkled more dust on him and the others sense the efects war off. **"Rena. Don't you see? We shouldn't be fighting. Strongfang knew what we thought you were talking about. But your hatchling is alive."**

**"I'm not falling for it."** Said Rena.

**"No. Really. I'm telling the truth. Look."**

Chomper then began to speak in Sharp-tooth tone.  **"Mama!"**

Rena looked at him. Was it really him. Rena then licked him. And then it hit her. It was him.

**"Chomper. You're alive."**

**"Chomper. I'm so glad you're safe."** Said Strongfang.

"Dad was right. They are Chomper's mama and papa." Said Cera before turning back to the T-Rex's. **"See? We shouldn't be fighting. We're on the same side. You and Sharptooth may be brothers, but my dad knew that you're on our side."**

Strongfang knew that they were right. They are on the same side. He and Rena then went off with Chomper. The gang then got unstuck and got out of the log and went back the way they came.

"I wish we had time to say good-bye to him." Said Fievel.

But then before the gang could join up with the grown-ups, the Egg-stealers leaped in out of no where after for an unknown reson suviving their fall.

"I've had it with you kids. We're getting rid of you ones and for all." Said Ozzy.

The gang made a run for it as the Egg-stealers started to chase them.

"Guys. You think you can shoot arrows at them?" Asked Littlefoot.

"We haven't tried shooting arrows backwords. But we can try." Said Aylene.

But before she, Antonio, or the mice could try, the Egg-stealers grabbed them and used vines to tie them up.

"Ha. Now can never escape."

"Hay Oz. Can we throw them off The Great Wall? Can we? Please, please, please?" Bagged Strut.

"Why, Yes." Said Ozzy. The gang gasped at what they just heard. Knowing that this will be the end of them for sure.

* * *

Strongfang and Rena were happy to have Chomper back. But they still had to worry about Red Claw.

"I hope he won't get us." Said Rena.

"Don't worry. I know a place where he can never find us." Said Strongfang. "I've lived there sense I was a hatchling myself. But that was before a Plated Sharp-tooth named Savage Spine had chased us off. Not even Sharptooth could stop him sense he wasn't as strong as he is today."

"Look." Said Rena pointed at what's up ahead. "It's those Egg-stealers again."

"And they have our friends. Come on Son." Said Strongfang.

* * *

"Let us go or you'll be sorry!" Shouted Tanya.

But the Egg-stealers were about to throw them off the ledge. It was too late.

"Yes. Sorry we didn't do this sooner." Said Ozzy. "Say Bye-bye, Leaf-eaters."

But then the Egg-stealers heard roaring. They ended up dropping the gang to see what it was and then screamed at it. It was Topps and he was charging at them with full speed. Topps ramed the Egg-stealers and knocked their backs on the wall. Making the pane from the arrows on them feel worse.

"This is why Egg-stealers are not aloud in The Great Valley. They're always stealling eggs and cousing harm to children." He said.

"You show them Dad." Said Cera as she and the rest of the gang got back on the ledge and weren't tied up anymore.

"Well. Did Chomper's parents save you kids?" He asked.

"They did." Said Littlefoot.

"Ozzy. look." Said Strut as he pointed to a Sharp-tooth shadow.

"Oh come on Strut. Are you falling for that shadow trick again? Look."

"Chomper." Shouted Cera. It was indeed Chomper.

However, Ozzy grabbed Chomper by his neck. "You I liked much better as an egg."

"hold on. You guys did eat Sharp-tooth eggs last time." Said Antonio.

"And for that, the same Sharp-teeth from last time would like to have a word with you." Said Aylene.

"Some Sharp-teeth from last time?" Both Egg-stealers said in a shock state.

Strongfang and Rena then jumped up and began to chase the Egg-stealers. It wasn't a joke. They really are the same Sharp-teeth from last time. They Egg-stealers ran for their lives as the other grown-ups came.

"Are you alright my Littlefoot." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"We're fine." Littlefoot replied. "Come on Chomper. Let's go."

Strongfang and Rena made sure that the Egg-stealers would never show their faces in the valley ever again by chaseing them all the way to the other side of The Great Wall.

"Let them go Rena." Said Strongfang. "They won't show their faces in the valley ever again."

"Go on Chomper. They're your mom and dad. They need you more then we do." Said Littlefoot. But Chomper didn't move.

"You have to go Chomper. We're going to close the opening soon." Said Cera. But he shook his head no.

"We can't take care of you anymore Chomper. We're just kids." Said Fievel.

Chomper got upset. He was about to leave the friends he made.

"I know. We'll miss you too." Said Tanya.

"But maybe we'll meet again someday." Said Antonio.

Chomper then walked over to Strongfang and Rena. Strongfang had one last thing to say.

**"Kids. Sense you defeated Sharptooth. You shouldn know that his new look is light brown and his right eye had turned yellow and he has a scar the goes from his left eye to his claw with made it red. He's now called Red Claw. Also, becuase of your viceriy, all the Sharp-teeth believes that who ever will defeat the one who defeated him will become this next. It's best if you stay in The Great Valley. For now, good bye."**

The 3 T-Rex's then went on their way. After they left, the gang led the grown-ups to the seen where the rock slide started.

"You have disobeyed me Littlefoot." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I just wanted to grow up faster." Said Littlefoot.

"I know Littlefoot." Said Grandpa Longneck. "I also know that someday you'll understand why Grandma and I worry about."

"I think I already do understand Grandpa. It's harder being a grown-up then it is being a kid. besides, I realized that I really like being a kid. But I still can't wait to grow up."

"Good. That means you'll stay close to the head."

When they got to the place where the rock slide started, Grandpa Longneck helped the gang climb up the ledge. Littlefoot then used his feet to bend down a root and the others pushed a rock onto it.

"Alright everyone. Get ready. And Push." Upon hearing Grandpa Longneck's comand, the dinosaurs pushed a pile of rocks off the ledge to where the bolder wall used to be. Only hath of it was closed. Littlefoot then stepped off the root and the rock flang like it was lanched on a catupolt and then it hit another pile of rocks and made them rumble.

"There they go." Shouted Grandpa Longneck.

The rocks then fell on top of the others. Completely closing the opening. Everyone cheared at their woke now that the opening was closed.

"There. Now the Egg-stealers won't ever be coming back." Said Littlefoot, knowing that this adventure was now over. But then gang knew that there were still more to come.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I'm doing my best to keep these stories close to both Elise Lowing's story, and the movies.
> 
> So as you saw, Chomper was already excepted in The Great Valley. But he won't be living there until later.
> 
> The Time of The Great Giving is up next. See you later.


End file.
